YuGiOh Generations: Shadows of 10,000 Years
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: Two months after the Duelist Dimension Tournament, Katie and friends are up against a new enemy in Chicago. Chapter 8, Katie is dueling against a familiar face in order to gain the assistance of a familiar ally. Can she win? Find out in, To Duel Death.
1. Dark Beginnings

_Hello again Dueling fans, and welcome to my latest Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction._

_I hope that I do better when it comes to reviews than my last fanfiction, so please, if you read this, don't hesitate to speak your mind, I can always use improvement._

_And it shall continue the saga of Katie Motou and her friends, as they struggle to survive in a future world._

_What shall happen this time? How will things turn out for Katie and her friends? Why am I asking all these questions?_

You shall find out now, as we cut to the prologue.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh._

**00000**

**PROLOGUE:**

**20 MONTHS, 25 DAYS**

**INTO THE TRIBULATION**

**00000**

_New Babylon, the Capitol of the Global Community where the Supreme Potentate Joseph Strongheim reigns._

_Speaking of the villainous leader, we seem to have arrived just as he is about to give a speech to the world. Normaly, I don't particularly like listening to guys like this, but lets listen as to what he has to say._

"My brothers and sisters in the Global Community," Strongheim says to the crowd in his Russian accent. "We have been through tough times in these past couple of years since the founding of our One world government. But we will persevere, even in the face of war, our one world government has remained in power."

_There he goes again, fooling the masses into thinking he's the good guy._

_Oh, and there's that Marie Huebner kid, youngest member of Strongheim's cabinent, only 17 you know. I can tell that she hates this job of her's, but she does it for a good cause, the cause of God._

_Looks like Strongheim wants her to speak, so lets hear what she has to say._

"Thank you your excelency," Marie says through gritted teeth as she takes the podium. "Most of you know me already, you've probably heard of me before the disaperances as the X-Men Rebel, but I'm more than that. I may be a mutant, but I'm a human being as well, and all over the world people like me are being treated wrongly by the organizations Purity and the Friends of Humanity. Is this what the Global Community is coming to? I thought that Strongheim was supposed to be ending stuff like that!"

_That's Marie for you, she works for the cause of God, but she uses that position she has to fight for the rights of her own species. Not that its a bad thing, but she does have a lot of issues with Strongheim, at least she's doing some good in this world._

_More talking from Strongheim, some stuff from his Supreme Comander Silas Victarias, do these guys have anything better to do than lie to the whole world?_

_Apparently not, but that's not really the point._

_But something's about to happen that will affect us alll._

_What is it? Well, you'll just have to find out._

_And who am I? Well, you might say Dartz wasn't the only one to have seen what happened in Atlantis 10,000 years ago, and still live to this day._

_You'll know me later..._

_But for now, lets get this started._

**00000**

_"Victory goes to the player who_

_Makes the next-to last mistake."_

_-Chessmaster Savielly Grigorievitch Tartakower._

_**Well, its been almost two months since I won the Duelist Dimension tournament.**_

_**Me and my friends have been dueling, but our lives have gone just about the same as usual, nothing sinister has happened since I defeated Doppler at the end of the tournament.**_

_**I'm now the Queen of Games, so I get a lot of duelists coming around to try and challenge me to take my title, but I've not lost once.**_

_**I see Ariel and Marie every so often, usualy Marie on the news, but Ariel comes over once or twice a week, when she can get away from her job at Kaiba Corp.**_

_**Maybe things are starting to return to normal, at least I hope thats the case...**_

_**But to be honest, I don't really know if thats true, or if this is just the calm before the storm.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**YU-GI-OH GENERATIONS:**

**SHADOWS OF 10,000 YEARS**

**0000000000**

**THE SECOND FANFICTION IN**

**THE YU-GI-OH GENERATIONS SERIES**

**0000000000**

**BY**

**RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**DARK BEGINNINGS**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Nearly two months after the Duelist Dimension tournament ended, Katie, Renee, Darren, and Wendy find themselves in an airport. They had recently recieved invitations for the Duel Monsters Convention in Chicago, and where waiting for the announcement to start boarding.

"Well, we have an hour to kill until the departure time, what do you think we should do?" Renee asks, yawning boredly as she shuffles her deck.

"Well, there's got to be other duelists here for the convention, maybe we could find..." Katie starts, before getting interrupted.

"Ahem," a voice from behind her says, and Katie turns, standing a few feet behind her is a chinese woman with long black hair that is tied into two pigtails, and wearing a yellow dress, on her arm was a dark blue-ish green duel disk with strange markings.

Katie did recognize her, she was Vivian Wong, a competitor in the first KC Grand Prix, that had been 30 years before, and time hadn't been kind, since she was a little wrinked in some places.

"Katie Motou, huh? The daughter of the famous Yugi Motou, and the reigning Queen of Games, what do you say to a duel?" Vivian asks. "If you don't know, the name's Vivian Wong."

"Yeah, I know who you are," Katie says, and activates her duel disk, and her life points set at 8000 (the rules had upped the number from 4000 after the Duelist Dimension tournament ended). "So, lets duel!"

"Game on," Vivian says, activating her strange duel disk, that opens up, and then forms into a scythe-like card tray.

Katie's puzzle glows, and Yami takes over. "All right, lets duel," she says.

_That duel disk..._ Renee thinks, lowering her sunglasses a little to get a better look. _It can't be, thats the same duel disks that my father used when he worked for Dartz, this does not bode well..._

"I'll make the first move!" Vivian says, and draws, then laughs. "And now, I'll play a card who's magic is as old as time itself, and your fate will now be sealed as I activate, _**The Seal of Orichalcos**_!" She shouts, and though they are inside, a fierce wind begins to blow around them, as a green pentagram symbol appears on the celing, then lowers down, and forms around them, as the same symbol appears on Vivian's head, and she laughs evily, while surrounded by dark fire.

"No..." Renee says, grabing her forehead. "Not this, not now..."

**00000**

Some miles away, leaving a room in a mansion just outside of Bayville New York, Marie Huebner cringes as she feels a splitting pain in her head.

_No, it can't be back, its impossible..._ she thinks, and grips the Millenium Locket, getting a vision. _Its true, the Orichalcos is back, and is being used as we speak, whoever you are, may the forces of good shine down on you._

**00000**

"Renee, are you all right?" Wendy asks, seeing that Renee is tensed up.

"That card..." Renee shudders. "The Seal of Orichalcos shouldn't exist anymore, it was defeated, 30 years ago..."

"Yes, that is true," Vivian says, her voice now much eviler. "But such a power could not be restrained forever, and my master now seeks to use the Orichalcos to serve another great power, but you'll learn about that later. I summon, my Kung Fu Nyan Nyan (1700/1000), in attack mode!" She says, and a warrior with long pink hair appears, and the seal brands into her forehead, raising her attack points to 2200, and causing her eyes to glow red. "As you can see, the Seal of Orichalcos raises the attack of all my monsters by 500, and it also turns them into dark monsters, and I'll place this card face down to end my turn."

"Uhh, Renee, what exactly is this thing?" Wendy asks.

"You're kidding right? You don't know what the Seal of Orichalcos is?" Renee asks, and Wendy shakes her head. "Well, 30 years ago, both of your parents, plus Katie's parents, and Ariel's father, and my father, where right in the middle of the first Orichalcos War."

**00000**

On a balcony overlooking the duel, three (two men, and one woman) people are watching the duel proceed.

The first man is muscular with a red mohawk, and wearing a black leather trench coat, with a grey muscle shirt and black pants, and has multiple piercings, while wearing a studded collar.

The woman was skinny, but not anorexic skinny, with light blue hair that hung over one eye, and wore a black skintight top and wearing shorts that where as tight as the top.

The second man, and obviously the leader, has a blonde mullet, while wearing a black fedorah, and a black muscle shirt and blue jeans, with a black leather jacket, with a pentagram painted in white on the back, and was observing the duel behind a pair of sunglasses, and sporting a goatee.

They where Kennith, Kari, and Damien, the three Swordsmen of the Orichalcos.

"Heh, that Renee girl looks like she's going to have a heart attack," Kennith, the swordsman with the mohawk says in a New York accent. "The boss wasn't kidding when he said that the return of the seal would weigh heavily on the minds of those who's family used the Orichalcos."

"Then why didn't Wheeler be effected? Her mother used to work for Dartz..." Kari asks.

"I'm not sure myself," Damien admits. "Possibly, its because her father also opposed the Orichalcos. However, if things go according to plan, as the power of the Orichalcos grows, perhaps Renee and that Huebner girl might be more, open to the boss' influence.

"Besides, Dartz wants this war to be out in the open, as opposed to what happened last time. It seems that Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey have been keeping the Orichalcos a secret for 30 years, even from their own children. But it seems that Rafael has shown no such restraint."

The other two nods, and turns back to watch the duel.

**00000**

A few miles away from the airport is the Kaiba Corperation building. Well, it was at the moment in the process of being cleared out, since the headquarters where being moved to another location.

Overseeing the work is Ariel Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's daughter, and the CEO of the Kaiba Corperation. At the moment, she is watching as workers are packing away the contents of her office into boxes, when her cell phone rings, and she answers.

"Ariel Kaiba here," She says.

"Ariel, you asked me to let you know if there was anything strange going on with the duel disks," Kisara's voice on the other end says.

"Yeah, what do you got?" Ariel asks.

"Well, we've got a large number of duelists playing a specific card in the viscinity of Chicago," Kisara answers. "Normaly this would be deemed a coincidence, but the same exact card showed up in Dommino Airport, in a duel between Katie Motou and a woman named Vivian Wong."

"What card?" Ariel asks.

"Its called the Seal of Orichalcos, I've run it by every database available to us, and there is no record of its existance," Kisara says. "Though I have heard things about this card before. I've heard that its a very dangerous card, and that your father dueled against someone using it on a couple of occasions, do you know anything about that?"

"No, I'm sorry but I don't," Ariel says. "Thanks for the information, Kisara."

"No problem, I'll let you know if anything happens," Kisara says, and hangs up.

_Dad, we're gonna have a long talk later,_ Ariel thinks, before turning to her secretary. "Have all my meetings canceled until further notice, I'm not going to Petra yet, I need to make a stop, in Chicago."

**00000**

Katie draws a card. "All right, I don't know how you got a card that broken, but it ends now, I play Heavy Storm!" She shouts, and a storm blows up, and the face down card Mirror Force is blown away, but the seal still stands firm. "What? How did the seal survive?"

"Its simple, the Seal of Orichalcos cannot be destroyed, except by certain cards, and I doubt that you have one of those cards in your deck, so continue with your turn," Vivian says.

Katie looks over her hand. _Okay, that was a bust,_ she thinks. "I'll just set one monster in defense mode, and place this card face down to end my turn."

Vivian draws. "Since my Kung Fu Nyan Nyan didn't participate in a battle last turn, she gains 300 attack points," she says, and the warrior's attack rises to 2500. "And I'll now summon this monster, my Master Kyonshee (1750/1000 + 500), in attack mode!" She says, and a martial artist wearing purple, with a cloth covering his face appears. "Now Kung Fu Nyan Nyan, destroy her face down monster!"

The martial artist does a flying kick, and destroys a face down Skelengel.

"Thanks, that was my Skelengel, so I can draw a card," Katie says, and draws a card.

"Master Kyonoshee, attack her directly!" Vivian commands, and the zombie martial artist kicks Katie in the stomach, lowering her life points to 5750. "Your move, runt."

A crowd had started to gather, getting as close as they could because of the seal, most because they recognized Katie from the reports of the Duelist Dimension tournament, others where just curious.

_Come on Katie, we've got to get on the plane in 45 minutes,_ Wendy thinks.

Katie draws. _Okay, this isn't good, she's got me down this far, and I'm facing down two monsters, I've got to be careful,_ she thinks, and picks a card. "I'll set this monster in defense mode, and place this card face down to end my turn."

Vivian draws. "All right, Master Kyonoshee, attack her face down monster!" Vivian commands, and the zombie martial artist goes in for an attack.

"Go trap card, Mirror Force!" Katie counters, and a barrier suddenly appears, and throws the zombie back, and he shatters, as well as Kung Fu Nyan Nyan.

"All right, that was annoying, I'll set this card face down, and end my turn," Vivian says.

Katie draws. "I play, Pot of Greed!" She says, and draws two cards. "And I'll sacrifice my face down monster to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" She continues, and the female magician. "Now attack her directly, Dark Burning attack!" Katie commands, and the magician lets loose a burst of hearts, and Vivian's life points fall to 6000. "All right, its your move now."

Vivian draws quickly. _This runt is starting to get on my nerves,_ she thinks, and looks at the card with a smirk. "I play the spell card Ki Spirits!"

_If the Orichalcos is back, could that mean that there are three swordsmen here too?_ Renee thinks, and starts looking around the area for anything.

"Great, she's on to us," Kari mutters, looking at Renee.

"Now, I can special summon from my graveyard, both Kung Fu Nyan Nyan and Master Kyonoshee!" Vivian says, and the two monsters appears. "The only downside is that I cannot attack with them, and they cannot protect me from a direct attack."

"Vivian, you better not lose, don't forget, the boss won't spare you from the seal," Kennith says.

"Yeah, yeah, don't have a cow," Vivian says, rolling her eyes.

"Who are you guys?" Katie demands, now noticing the 3 duelists on the balcony above them.

"We're known as the 3 Swordsmen of the Orichalcos," Damien says. "We're three of the best duelists that work for the lord of the Orichalcos."

"And, who would that be?" Wendy asks.

"You'll find out, if your friend can can win," Kari says with a chuckle.

"We might as well introduce ourselves, the name's Kennith, and my associates here are Kari and Damien," Kennith says.

"Well, if you three are done, I'll continue now with the spell card, Luminous Clouds! By sacrificing my Master Kyonoshee and Kung Fu Nyan Nyan..." She says, and the two monsters vanish. "And I can summon this monster, my Dragon Lady (2500/2100 + 500), in attack mode!" She says, and a woman in armor with a headress appears, carrying two swords. "Now, attack her Dark Magician Girl, Double Dragon Sword attack!" She commands, and the female warrior charges forward, slashing madly at the lady spellcaster, lowering Katie's life points to 4750. "Your move, runt."

_I'm really glad that they raised the life points to 8000, otherwise I'd be screwed right now,_ Katie thinks, and draws, glancing at the card. _Its the card Marie sent me for my birthday last month, maybe this will work,_ she continues, and glances at the rest of her hand. "I'll place one card face down, and activate my Gracefull Charity spell card!" She says, and draws three cards, then discards two. "And I'll set one monster in defense mode to end my turn."

Vivian draws swiftly. "I summon my Double Pinaska (1500/1500 + 500), in attack mode!" She says, and a spaniard carrying two swords appears.

"Hold on, I've got a trap card, Dark Renewal!" Katie counters, and a maroon coffin with a pentagram symbol on it appears. "Since you summoned a monster, I can sacrifice your monster, and my monster, to revive one spellcaster from our graveyards!" She says, and Pinaska vanishes, and then followed by Katie's face down monster. "And I'll choose, Shadow Necromancer (1000/2500)!" She says, and a man in the clothes of a witch doctor appears, carrying a wooden staff.

"For all that fuss, you summoned a monster with only 1000 attack points," Vivian says, laughing a little. "Now Dragon Lady, attack her Necromancer, Double Dragon Sword attack!" Vivian commands, and the female warrior charges forward again.

"Hold on, because of the effect of my Necromancer, I can discard a card from my hand, and revive my Dark Magician Girl!" She says, and discards a card swiftly, and the female spellcaster re-appears. "And then she becomes your target, and gains attack points equal to half your monster's attack!"

"What? No!" Vivian says in shock, as the spellcaster's attack rises to 3500, then blasts away the dragon lady, lowering Vivian's life points to 5500.

"The only disadvantage is that my monster is destroyed now, and I lose life points equal to the number she gained..." Katie says, and Dark Magician Girl shatters, lowering Katie's life points to 3250.

"Fine, I'll place two cards face down, and end my turn," Vivian says.

Katie draws. "I'll switch my Necromancer to defense mode, and summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700), in attack mode!" She says, and the lesser Dark Magician appears. "Now, attack her directly!" Katie commands, and the magician blasts at Vivian, lowering her life points to 3600.

"Go trap card, Damage Condinser, I'll discard one card..." she says, and tosses a card. "And now I can special summon my Gaku Gyre Panda (800/1200 + 500)!" She says, and a panda appears. "And he gains 500 attack points for every monster on your field," she continues, and the panda's attack points rise to 2300. "And to raise them further, I activate my Ojama Trio trap card!" She continues, and three weird little monsters appears on Katie's field (0/1000), and the panda's attack rises to 3800. "Is that all for you?"

"Fine, your move," Katie says.

Vivian cackles, and draws. "Panda, destroy one of her Ojama Tokens, Bamboo Smash Attack!" She commands, and the panda charges forward, smashing through the monster, and lowering Katie's life points first to 650, then to 350.

"The old lady ain't doing too badly, which is too bad, I wanted to have a crack at Motou myself," Kennith says with a yawn.

"I wouldnt count Katie out just yet, if Vivian could beat her, Doppler would've handed her intestines to her," Damien points out. "This duel is far from over, and if Katie is really the chosen one, she'll find a way out of this."

Katie closes her eyes. _It can't end here, I've beaten better duelists than this woman, I can win this time, I just have to believe in myself, and in my deck_, she thinks, and slowly draws, as the card gives a slight glow, when she looks at it, she grins. "First, I'll play Monster Reborn, to revive my Dark Magician Girl!" She says, and the female magician appears again. "And I'll play the Card of Divinity known as Burning Light Shield, this equip spell card raises the attack of an equiped monster by 500 for every light monster on the field, but it also makes my Dark Magician Girl, which is what I'm equiping it to, a light monster, so she gains 1500 attack points!" She says, and the female spellcaster's attack raises accordingly. "And it also switches the attack and defense points of all other monsters, but high level monsters lose 500 defense," Katie continues, and the two tokens' attack rises to 1000, while the Necromancer's attack rises to 2000.

But the Panda's attack lowers to 1200.

"Now Necromancer, destroy her Panda, Death Magic attack!" Katie commands, and the shamman blasts away the panda with a burst of magic, lowering Vivian's life points to 4300. "Dark Magician Girl, Ojama tokens, finish her off!" Katie continues, and the three monsters strike at Vivian, lowering her life points to 0.

"NO, SPARE ME, MASTER!" Vivian shouts, and the seal begins to close around her, and then she colapses to the ground.

When the four friends look at the balcony, the 3 swordsmen are gone.

"We better get to the gate before we miss our flight," Darren says, and the four friends make their way to the gate, but Katie's getting a bad vibe from all this.

Something big was going on in Chicago, and it wasn't the confrence.

**00000**

_Kung Fu Nyan Nyan, Luminous Clouds, and Dragon Lady where all used by Vivian against Rebecca in the Grand Prix episodes._

_Ki spirits and Double Pinaska were created by Cyber Commander._

**00000**

_**The Seal of Orichalcos**_

_**Field Spell**_

_**An image of an evil green seal, with a pentagram in the center.As long as this card is in play, the following effects are always in play:**_

_**-This card cannot be destroyed, except by the effects of Timeas, Critias, and Hermos.**_

_**-All monsters on the player's field gains 500 attack points.**_

_**-All monsters on the player's field become dark monsters.**_

_**-Neither player can leave the dueling field until the duel is over, or the seal is destroyed.**_

_**-The loser of the duel loses their soul.**_

_**(This is a very rough description of the Seal of Orichalcos, which was used in the first episode of the Waking the Dragons series.)**_

_**Shadow Necromancer**_

_**Dark**_

_**Level 7**_

_**1000/2500**_

_**Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**From a distant tribe, this sorceror has power over death and the dead. When this monster is attacked, discard one card to revive a spellcaster monster from your graveyard, this monster becomes the new target, and gains the attack of the attacking monster. The monster is destroyed in the end phase, and the user loses life points equal to the attack the monster gained.**_

_**Burning Light Shield**_

_**Equip Spell/Card of Divinity**_

_**Image of a golden shield defending a monster. The monster equiped with this card gains 500 attack points for every light monster on the field, and is counted as a light monster. All other monsters on the field have their attack and defense points are switched, and all monsters over level 6 lose 500 defense points before their points are switched.**_

**00000**

_**Well, the fanfiction is starting, and things are going to get more interesting from here.**_

_**Next chapter, Katie and friends arrive at O'Hare International Airport, only to find that they cannot leave, but also encounter two familiar friends. Find out what happens in, "The Chicago Caper."**_


	2. The Chicago Caper

_Well, here we go with chapter two._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that I didn't create._

**00000**

_"In theory, there is no difference _

_between theory and practice._

_But in practice there is."_

_-Yogi Berra_

_**Chicago, better known as the windy city, me and my friends where originaly comming here in order to have some fun, and duel.**_

_**However, while we're going to get the duel part, we won't be having any fun, we've got to save the world, again.**_

_**This time, an old enemy of my father's has returned with a dangerous game, and we all have to put our souls on the line in order for the world to be safe.**_

_**Lets hope we can survive.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**THE CHICAGO CAPER**

**0000000000**

**00000**

"We are now entering our initial descent into Chicago O'Hare Airport, please return your seats and tray tables to the upright position," the voice over the intercom says.

Darren and Renee had been dueling on the tray tables for the last hour, and pick up their cards before returning them to the upright position.

"Lets call that one a draw," Renee says, putting a tally mark on a pad of paper. "Okay, I won 4 times, and you won 3, plus one tie."

Katie is looking out the window, getting a slight gimpse of another plane, this one designed like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, is also going into a decent.

On the other plane, Ariel Kaiba is piloting the Blue-Eyes White Jet. She had left from her private airstrip to make her way to Chicago, but she has no idea what's ahead of her.

_Chicago, something is deffinately going on there, but what?_ She thinks to herself. _We are approaching the end of the first quarter of the tribulation period, but at the same time we must begin to prepare for Armageddon._

"O'Hare tower calling KC-1206," the air traffic controller's voice comes over the radio.

"This is KC-1206, Blue-Eyes White Jet, requesting permission to land," Ariel replies.

"Permission granted, Blue-Eyes White Jet, please proceed to landing on runway 5 (not exactly going for accuracy here), the hangar for your plane is waiting, welcome to Chicago, Miss. Kaiba," the voice replies.

"Good to be here," Ariel says.

**00000**

The three Swordsmen of the Orichalcos rides an elevator to the top of a tower in central Chicago, and exit, bowing before a man with long aqua hair.

"Master Dartz, Vivian Wong lost against Katie Motou," Damien says.

"Yes, that is distressing, but we shouldn't have trusted her to deal with such a problem," Dartz says. "With Doppler gone, its up to us to keep up the master's work."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, just who is this 'Master?'" Kari asks.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," Dartz says. "In the meantime, we have to prepare for the comming war, get in contact with all the agents we have ready, the minute that Katie Motou and her friends arrive at O'Hare, its time to make sure that they can't leave without us allowing them to."

"Yes sir," the three swordsmen say, and exits the room.

**00000**

The plane lands at O'Hare, and after a few minutes, they unboard, proceed to pick up their luggage, and start heading out of the airport.

"Katie, Katie Motou!" A familiar voice calls out, and they turn to see Marie running up to them. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you guys, we've got trouble!"

"Yeah, we know, Katie dueled someone using a card called the Orichalcos or something," Wendy says with a yawn.

"Oh, that was you?" Marie asks.

"Yeah, do you know anything about the Orichalcos?" Katie asks.

"Yeah, follow me," Marie says, and starts walking towards the exit.

"Should we?" Darren asks. "I mean, after what happened, can we trust her?"

"Hey, this is Marie we're talking about, we can trust her," Katie says, as the 4 friends walk after Marie.

They reach the curb outside the airport, and a limo with the symbol of a two-headed dragon pulls up, and the door opens to reveal Ariel sitting there.

"Katie, Wendy, Renee, Darren, good to see you again!" Ariel says as the 5 duelists climb into the limo.

Suddenly, an explosion is heard above the city, and the 6 duelists climb out of the limo, as a huge dark purple dome forms over the City of Chicago.

"I'm having a sudden Simpson's Movie moment..." Ariel mutters. "All we're missing is the giant image of a politician appearing on the side of the dome."

"Come on, lets get back into the limo, I think its time the truth is revealed," Marie says, and the 6 friends climb into the limo, and the driver starts it up.

"So, exactly what do you know," Katie asks.

"The Orichalcos isn't just a broken card," Marie says solemnly. "The card is pure evil. 30 years ago, a war occured that was beyond anything thats ever happened before, the Orichalcos War."

"Katie, you where told that my father beat yours once, but no one told you the circimstances under which they dueled," Renee says. "My father was one of what where called the Three Swordsmen of the Orichalcos, like those three punks we saw in the airport. He dueled against your father in the desert, he's always regretted what he did to your father, and the Pharoh."

"Your father used the Orichalcos?" Katie asks.

"Not just her father," Marie says. "Wendy, your mother worked for the Orichalcos too, as did my mother. There where three cards that appeared to help in this war, Timeas, Critias, and Hermos."

"Wait, Timeas and Critias, as in the books written by Plato to describe the city of Atlantis?" Wendy asks.

"The same," Marie says. "Dartz was from Atlantis, he was once the king before the Orichalcos hit, and corrupted his city. He claimed to have seen the light so to speak, and tried to clense the world with the Orichalcos 30 years ago, but he was stopped by your father, Katie."

"Of course, Yugi had help," Renee says. "Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba also played big roles in the Orichalcos War, Seto even dueled alongside Yugi against Dartz in the final confrontation."

"I don't even know if your fathers knew my mom was involved with Dartz," Marie says. "She was more of a special-ops thing for the Orichalcos, even more than the Rafael, Alister, and Valon, and left Paradias before she could run afoul of Yugi."

"Who's Alister and Valon?" Darren asks.

"Wait, Alister? I know him," Ariel says. "He's a low-level manager at Kaiba Corp, something about taking the job to appologize to my father for something he did in the past."

"That would be what happened in the Orichalcos War, your father dueled him twice, first time at Pegasus' Castle on Duelist Kingdom, the second time on your father's plane, both times your dad was lucky to win," Marie says. "At least that's what I was told."

"We lost track of Valon years ago, we think he might've gone to Australia or something, but no one's really sure," Renee says, adjusting her sunglasses slightly.

"So, exactly what happened in the end?" Katie asks.

"Well, all I know is that Yugi beat Dartz, and the Leviathan, but that raises two questions," Renee says. "For one thing, who is behind the Orichalcos this time, Dartz can't be back again, can he?"

"And the second question?" Ariel asks.

"The Leviathan was destroyed 30 years ago, so what is powering the Orichalcos?" Renee asks.

Everyone falls silent at the question, but none of them can give an answer.

**00000**

"Oh yes, what indeed, what gives me and my servants powers such as this?" Dartz says, with a chuckle. "You shall learn in good time, you shall all learn."

A cell phone rings, and he picks it up. "Dartz here," he says.

"Herr Dartz, I would enjoy the pleasure of facing your adversaries first," a german accented voice says on the other end.

"Doctor, so good to hear from you, if that is what you desire, then far be it from me to refuse your request," Dartz says.

"Thank you, Herr Dartz, I shall not fail you," the doctor says.

"We shall see," Dartz says, and hangs up.

**00000**

_**Yeah, I know its short, but its just a filler chapter, I hate filler chapters so I wanted to get it done fast.**_

_**Next chapter, Wendy's up for her first Orichalcos duel against a scientist opponent, who has a familiar deck from Season 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Can she overcome a deck of relativity? Find out in, "Everything's Relative."**_


	3. Everything's Relative

_Okay, time for chapter 3, and back to the duels._

_I hope no one minded the filler chapter last time, I hate fillers myself, but you gotta use them every so often in order to explain things._

_Anyway, continuing on._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I didn't create._

**00000**

_"Only two things are infinite,_

_The universe and human stupidity,_

_And I'm not sure about the former."_

_-Albert Einstein._

_**Some people find it strange that I've turned to the ancient art of Bushido, and allow my deck to reflect as such.**_

_**I don't find it strage at all, my parents have always been supportive of me (seemingly perfering me over my sister Miranda), and no one forced me into learning Bushido.**_

_**My current opponent is far from the honorable status of a samurai, even less honorable than other people in his profession, or even the duelist who's deck he emulates.**_

_**Lets see who can win, martial arts, or modern science...**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 3:  
EVERYTHING'S RELATIVE**

**0000000000**

**00000**

The limo stops outside the Navy Pier, which was at the moment in full swing.

"Why are we here?" Darren asks, getting out of the limo with the others close behind.

"I got a message while I was waiting for you guys that an Orichalcos duelist would be waiting for us out here, but I don't see anyone suspitious..." Marie says, glancing around before a man steps out of the shadows.

He would stand out in most crowds, wearing tan slacks and a black sweater, with a lab coat over it. He is wearing thick sunglasses that prevents you from seeing his eyes, and has a greying fu-manchu mustache, and long greying hair.

On his arm is the Orichalcos Duel Disk.

"Guten Tag, children," he says with a german accent. "I am Doctor Demetrius Finnigan, Dueling Professor and expert in the theories of Duel Relativity."

"Wait, Finnigan? The disgraced professor from North Academy?" Wendy asks, folding her arms. "I've heard of you, you where once one of the best duelists in Germany, but you never had an original idea in your life, all you did was copy the ideas of your collegues, and when you where a professor at North Academy, it was even worse. You stole term papers from students that showed promise, and published them as your own, and bribed them with rare cards to keep them quiet when they found out. Not that it lasted, you where eventualy caught, and now your a disgrace, and of course now you've fallen even faller by working for the Orichalcos."

"Wendy Wheeler, such knowledge for someone so young," Dr. Finnigan says, and his duel disk suddenly activates. "The lord of the Orichalcos has given me the choice of my opponents, and I think I'll duel you!"

"Fine with me," Wendy says, activating her own duel disk.

"LETS DUEL!" The two say in unison.

"I will start," Dr. Finnigan says, and draws. "I'll start with two cards face down, and activate the field spell, Relativity Field!" He says, and the area plunges into darkness as stars appear around them. "And that's it for me."

Wendy draws. "I summon, The Six Samurai-Zanji (1800/1500), in attack mode!" She says, and a golden-armored samurai, carrying a scythe appears. "Now, attack him directly!" She commands, and the samurai charges forward slashing through Dr. Finnigan, lowering his life points to 6200.

"Go trap card, Damage Condenser, so I'll discard this card..." he says, discarding a card from his hand. "And I can special summon a monster from my hand with attack points that are equal to or less than the damage I just took, like my Science Soldier (800/800)!" He says, and a futuristic warrior appears in defense mode.

"Ookay, I'll place this card face down to end my turn," Wendy says.

"Hold it, first I activate the trap card Draw Paradox, now we can only draw cards on our opponent's draw phase, so its my turn, and you can draw," Dr. Finnigan says, and Wendy shrugs, drawing a card. "And I'll summon my Cyber Soldier of Dark World (1400/1200), in attack mode!" He continues, and a bulky blue machine appears. "And I'll play my Pot of Greed," he says, and draws two cards.

"This is highly unusual," Ariel says.

"What?" Katie asks.

"He's just summoned two monsters that are usualy regarded as being worthless, except with one trap card..." Ariel says. "Wendy, watch out for his face down card!"

"No comments from the Peanut Gallery," Dr. Finnigan says, and selects two cards. "Before I do anything, I will play the spell card, Quick Summon to normal summon this monster, Kinetic Soldier (1350/1800)!" He says, and a metalic soldier appears.

_Great, I can't tell Wendy what this means, I just hope that she can figure this out,_ Ariel thinks.

"And I'll replace my Relativity Field with this, the Seal of Orichalcos!" Dr. Finnigan says, and the unnatural wind blows up as space fades away, and the seal appears above them, and decends onto the field, and the seal appears on Dr. Finnigan's forehead, and he laughs evily as his eyes glow red, and Cyber Soldier's attack rises to 1900, Kinetic Soldier's attack rises to 1850, and Science Soldier's attack rises to 1300. "And I'll end my turn with one card face down."

**00000**

Standing on the roof of the entrance to the Navy Pier, is the three Orichalcos Swordsmen watching the duel as it goes on.

"Soldier Revolt, huh?" Kari says. "Who uses that combo these days anyway?"

"Not very many people even know it can be used," Damien says, rubbing his chin. "When Alister used it against Seto Kaiba, it might've been the first time anyone ever actually pulled it off, because of the complexity of the combo."

"Its not exactly the Ancient Dragon monsters, but those are 3 fairly weak monsters," Kennith concludes.

Kari nods, and turns back to watch the duel.

**00000**

Dr. Finnnigan draws, and then before Wendy can continue, he interrupts her. "Go trap card, Solider Revolt!"

"Soldier Revolt?" Wendy asks.

"This handy little trap card can only be played when I have these three monsters on the field, and then it destroys all cards on your field and hand!" Dr. Finnigan says, and Wendy's monsters, spells, and trap cards shatter, and she discards her hand.

"Fine, I'll end my turn," Wendy says, and drawing as Dr. Finnigan starts his turn.

"I'll summon my Laplace, Demon World Arithmatician (1000/800 + 500)!" He says, and a demonic man with a skull headress appears. "And now my four monsters, attack her directly!" He commands, and the 4 monsters strike at Wendy, pushing her back against the wall of the seal as her life points fall to 1450. "And I'll play the spell card Scrodinger's Pernicious Cat, to end my turn."

"I can't believe this, Wendy is down to less than 2000 life points, and Finnigan has nearly all of his!" Katie says worriedly.

"And if she loses the duel, she loses her soul!" Darren says.

_Come on Wendy, this guy might be good, but I know you're better than him,_ Ariel thinks. _When we dueled against each other in the Duelist Dimension finals, neither of us would give up, we just kept going, you know this duel isn't over yet, you've just got to play the right cards._

Wendy groans as Dr. Finnigan draws. "I'll play, Card of Sanctity!" She says, and draws 6 cards, while Dr. Finnigan draws 2. "And now, I'll activate the continuous spell card, Samurai Sparing grounds, this card works sort of like Call of the Mummy, only on warrior monsters with Samurai in its name, like the Six Samurai-Nisashi (1400/700)!" She says, and the green armored samurai appears. "And I'll place one card face down, and normal summon The Six Samurai-Irou (1700/1200)!" She says, and a black armored samurai, carrying a long sword appears. "And since I have two Six Samurai monsters, I can special summon my Great Shogun Shien (2500/2400)!" She continues, and a red armored samurai carrying a katana appears. "And my Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100/800)!" She continues, and a white haired samurai with an eye patch, and carrying a large sword appears.

"Four samurai in one turn? Not a bad move, I'll give you that, but you still can't destroy all my monsters," Dr. Finnigan says.

"Oh really, what if I equip Nisashi with my Legendary Ebon Steed?" Wendy asks, and a black horse appears, and the green armored samurai climbs onto it. "And use Rush Recklessly on him. Now Nisashi, destroy Kinetic Soldier, Double Energy Katana Strike!" She commands, and the samurai slashes through the mechanical warrior, lowering Dr. Finnigan's life points to 5950. "Irou, destroy his Science Soldier, Dark Sword Slash!" Wendy continues, and the dark samurai slashes through the futuristic soldier, lowering Dr. Finnigan's life points further to 5550. "Shien, destroy his Cyber Soldier of Dark World, Legendary Blade Attack!" She continues, and the red armored samurai's sword glows with fire, and slashes through the robot, lowering Dr. Finnigan's life points even further to 4950. "And I'll end my turn there."

"Why didn't she destroy his Arithmatician?" Darren asks.

"Because she knows about his special ability apparently," Ariel says. "When the Arithmatician is destroyed as a result of battle, the opponent loses life points equal to the amount of cards on the field times 300, so she'd lose."

Wendy draws as Dr. Flannigan starts his turn. "I think I'll play my best combo now, I play the spell card Dueling Consistents, by sacrificing a Monster, a Continuous Spell, and a Continuous Trap, like my Draw Paradox, Laplace, and Scrodinger's Pernicious Cat..." he says, and the three cards vanish. "To summon this monster, the mighty, Brain Dragon (2800/2200 + 500)!" He says, and a huge serpentine black and green dragon appears with the seal branding itself onto its forehead. "Now, attack her Great Shogun Shien, Shadow Inferno Attack!" He continues, and the dragon sends a burst of fire at the red armored samurai, destroying it, and lowering Wendy's life points even further to 550. "And its your move."

_Thankfully I can draw normaly now, since his Draw Paradox card is gone,_ Wendy thinks, and swiftly draws a card. "Okay, I'll switch my three remaining samurai to defense mode, and set one monster in defense mode to end my turn," she says.

Dr. Finnigan draws one card, then draws two more. "Thanks to the effect of my Brain Dragon, I can draw 2 in addition to the one I just drew, in exchange for putting two more back in my deck," he says, and takes two cards out of his hand, and shuffles them into his deck. "And I'll summon my Cyber Falcon (1400/1200 + 500), in attack mode!" He says, and a mechanical bird appears.

**00000**

"Cyber Falcon? That card is outdated, and underused, why use it now?" Kari asks, brushing her blue hair back.

"Just because its an outdated card, doesn't mean its without its uses," Damien says. "And not to mention, with the Seal of Orichalcos the Cyber Falcon is now stronger than most of Wendy's monsters, with the exception of Shien, the Grandmaster, and of course Yammoto and Minnanato."

"Why does the boss want Katie and her friends to go through all these low level duelists anyway, why not just have us duel them now?" Kennith asks.

"Because for his plan to succeed, he needs all the souls he can get, and the best way to do that is to use lesser duelists," Damien says. "Besides, this is nothing more than a giant game of chess when you think about it, and in chess, you always send out your pawns first before your higher pieces."

"I never did understand chess..." Kennith says.

"That's because Chess is a thinking man's game, Kennith, and you don't qualify," Kari says with a laugh.

"Hardy-freakin'-har," Kennith says.

**00000**

"Cyber Falcon, destroy her Six Samurai-Irou, Metalic Talons Attack!" Dr. Finnigan commands, and the metalic bird flies forward, clawing at the samurai, and the dark warrior shatters into pixels. "Now Brain Dragon, destroy her Grandmaster!" He continues, and the dragon sends a burst of dark fire, wiping out the warrior.

"Thanks, now I can add one of the Six Samurai from my graveyard to my hand," Wendy says, and takes a card out of her graveyard.

"Fine, your move," Dr. Finnigan says.

_He's got me down to two monsters, and 550 life points, if he draws another monster, I'm through, and I'll have let down Katie, this next card better be something good..._ she thinks, and draws slowly as her next card glows with a bright light as she draws it, seeing the border, and the label, she smiles. "I play the Card of Divinity known as _**Samurai Command Summoner**_!"

**00000**

"What, she can use a Card of Divinity too? I thought the light would only give those cards to their servants!" Kennith says in shock.

"Apparently Katie's friends are also classified as Servants of the Light, as long as they are participating in this conflict," Damien says. "This changes nothing, we can still beat them, as long as we have the Orichalcos on our side, nothing can beat us."

**00000**

"This card can only be played when I have less than 1000 life points, and at least three monsters in my graveyard with Samurai in their name, now I can special summon two light warriors to the field, so lets welcome Yammoto, the Noble Samurai (2200/2000)..." she says, and the golden armored samurai appears, drawing his katana. "And Sashia the Samurai Squire (1700/1500 + 300)!" She continues, and the female samurai appears, drawing her bow.

"What's the point? Neither of them can beat my Brain Dragon," Dr. Finnigan says.

"True, but I can use their effect to do a combination attack for 2600 and destroy your Cyber Falcon!" Wendy says, and the two monsters attack in unison, and strike down the bird, lowering Dr. Finnigan's life points to 4250. "And I'll place this card face down to end my turn."

Dr. Finnigan draws two cards, and shuffles two more back into his deck. "All right, Brain Dragon, destroy her Sashia, and win me the duel!" Dr. Finnigan says, and the dragon sends a huge burst of dark fire at the samurai.

"Sorry, but I activate the trap card Book of Tao, doubling the attack of my two light monsters, and since its too late to call off your attack..." Wendy counters as the two samurai's attack increases.

"My monster is destroyed, and you win on your turn!" Dr. Finnigan realizes in shock as his Brain Dragon is destroyed, lowering Dr. Finnigan's life points to 3550. "You won't get away with this, my colleagues will avenge me!"

"Big words from such a coward," Wendy says, and draws. "Now Yammoto, Sashia, finish him off!" Wendy commands, and Yammoto first slashes through Dr. Finnigan, lowering his life points to 1350, then Sashia notches an arrow into her bow, and launches it at Dr. Finnigan, who falls back with a scream as the seal closes in around him.

"Well, that was interesting," Marie says, yawning a little. "Come on, we should check in at a hotel before we do anything else."

The others nod, and return to the limo, which drives off in the direction of downtown Chicago.

**00000**

_Card Paradox, Brain Dragon, Laplace, Demon World Arithmatician, Dueling Consistents, The Field of Relativity, and Scrodinger's Pernicious Cat where all used by Eisenstein in season two of Yu-Gi-Oh GX._

_Soldier Revolt was used by Alister in the two part episode "Flight of Fear."_

_Book of Tao, Yammoto, the Noble Samurai, and Sashia, the Samurai Squire where all created by Cyber Commander, full credit goes to him._

**00000**

_**Samurai Sparing Grounds**_

_**Continuous Spell**_

_**Image of Grandmaster of the Six Samurai and Yammoto, the Noble Samurai in a swordfight with Sashia and the Six Samurai standing around them. As long as this card is active, when you have no monsters on the field, you may special summon one monster with "Samurai" in its name from your hand to the field.**_

_**Samurai Command Summoner**_

_**Spell Card/Card of Divinity**_

_**Image of light bursting down onto Yammoto the Noble Samurai. This card can only be played when you have less than 1000 life points, and have at least 3 monsters in your graveyard with "Samurai" in their name. Special summon two light warrior monsters from your deck.**_

**00000**

_**Well, both Katie and Wendy have dueled against an Orichalcos duelist, and made it out alive, will the others do the same?**_

_**We'll find out next chapter, when its Renee's turn to take on an opponent that uses a deck that focuses less on monsters, and more on the opponent's deck. Can Renee win before she runs out of cards? Find out in, "State of Destruction."**_


	4. State of Destruction

_Here we go, chapter 4._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form._

**00000**

_"All through Nature, you will find the same law:_

_First the need, then the means."_

_-Robert Collier._

_**Yeah, I've heard things about the Society of Light and their duelists, usualy dangerous duelists with unusual deck strategies like B.E.S monsters, quiz monsters, Frog monsters and the like.**_

_**One duelist that sort of stands out in my mind is the lawyer X, his strange deck that specialized more in forcing the opponent's deck than anything else.**_

_**Now, I'm facing an Orichalcos duelist that uses a similar deck.**_

_**I hope I can win, because this strategy can be hard to beat, when used right.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 4:**

**STATE OF DESTRUCTION**

**0000000000**

**0000**

The limo pulls up in front of the Downtown Marriot Hotel, a rather tall building a few blocks away from the Water Tower Plaza.

Marie walks inside to secure their rooms while everyone else waits outside.

"Well, we just gotta wait until Marie gets back," Wendy says.

"Is it really a good idea to be out at this time? I mean, the Orichalcos could send another duelist after us," Ariel points out.

"We're not safe as long as we're in the city, and with that dome in place, we aren't going anywhere soon," Renee says, leaning against the side of the building. "The Orichalcos is ensuring that we are unable to leave the city, and I doubt that anything short of an Earthquake would shatter the dome thats over the city, and I don't even know if anyone has noticed other than us."

Then, a knife hits the wall right next to Renee's head, and she pries it out, the knife is impaling a Guardian Elma card.

"Someone's trying to intimidate me..." she mutters.

"Consider it an issue of a challenge," a voice in front of them says.

Standing there is a tallish man with sharp features, and curled dark brown hair. He is wearing a finely pressed suit, and carries an Orichalcos Duel Disk on his arm.

"I am Lucient, chief legal council of Paradias, and I have orders to duel you, the daughter of Rafael, Renee Lords!" Lucient says, pointing at Renee.

"All right, fine, lets duel," Renee says, activating her duel disk, and Lucient does the same.

"I'll go first," Lucient says, and draws. "And I'll play, the Seal of Orichalcos!" He says, and the seal lowers down from the sky, as it brands itself onto Lucient's forehead. "I'll place one card face down, and set one monster in defense mode to end my turn," he says, and waits for Renee to draw to interrupt. "I pay 1000 life points to activate the trap card, Monster Register, but we'll get to that soon enough, take your turn," he says, and a monsterous cash register appears as his life points fall to 7000.

Renee draws a card, and glances at Lucient. _Okay, he doesn't have any more face down cards for me to worry about, but I don't have a way to summon my monsters, oh well, this will have to do,_ she thinks. "I activate my Guardian Treasure spell card," she says, and discards her hand before drawing two cards. "And summon my Back-Up Guardna (0/2200), in defense mode!" She says, and the purple demon appears, crouching in defense mode.

"Hold it, you activated the effect of my Monster Register!" Lucient says, and the cash register shows a 4, and a tongue flies out, taking away 4 cards off of Renee's deck.

_Crap, Guardian Grarl was in there,_ Renee thinks. "I'll just equip my Guardna with Heart of Clear Water, and end my turn," she says.

Lucient draws. "I summon this monster, my Trap Sloozer (800/1300+500)!" He says, and a spider-like machine monster appears, as the seal is branded onto it, the monster register sends out its tongue, and snatches 4 cards from the top of Lucient's deck. "But from now on, thanks to my monster, I don't have to lose any more cards, I proceed with my turn by placing two cards face down, and its your move."

Renee draws two cards. _Okay, it looks like this guy has a deck similar to that duelist that worked for Sartorious when the Society of Light attacked Duel Academy. Maybe if I can remember what kind of cards X had, I can find a way around this guy's combos,_ she thinks, and looks her two cards over. "I'll use the equip spell Gravity Axe-Grarl!" She says, and the giant axe appears in the demon's hands. "And I'll play Monster Reborn, to bring back my Guardian Grarl!" She says, and the muscular Dinosaur man appears, and the register grabs 6 cards off the top of Renee's deck. "I'll switch my Axe to Grarl, and have him attack your Trap Sloozer!" Renee commands.

"Objection, go trap card, Threatening Roar, this will prevent you from attacking this turn!" Lucient counters.

"Fine, your move," Renee says, glancing at her deck, which was left with 22 cards.

Lucient draws. "I'll set this monster in defense mode, and end my turn," he says.

Renee draws. "Guardian Grarl, attack his face down monster now!" She commands, and the dinosaur guardian smashes through the face down monster...

Only to reveal a rocky monster with two eyes.

"That was my Level Pod, and when you flip him, we shuffle our monsters back into our decks, and draw cards equal to the total level of the monsters we shuffled into our decks," he says, and shuffles his cards in, then draws 6.

Renee does the same and draws 10, reducing her deck to 14 cards.

"And now my Level Pod's other effect activates, if you haven't drawn one of the cards you shuffled into your deck, you lose your hand," Lucient says.

"Too bad, I drew my Back-Up Guardian," Renee says with a yawn.

"And my cards go to the graveyard," Lucient says, discarding the cards he drew. "And since one of them was my Luring Light Level 4, I can special summon my Trap Sloozer (800/1300 + 500) to the field!" He says, and the spider-like machine appears. "And now, I activate my Heavy Slump trap card, so you have to discard cards from your hand until you have only two."

Renee groans, and discards most of the cards in her hand. _Man, and I had a lot of good cards in there,_ she thinks.

"Okay, this seriously can't be legal!" Darren shouts.

"I wish," Marie says, shaking her head solemnly. "Regretfuly this particular deck strategy, while being seriously underhanded, is a perfectly legal type to use. Lets only hope that Renee has some good cards left, otherwise she just might lose the duel."

"Your move, Lucient," Renee says with a groan.

Lucient draws. "I activate Gravekeeper's Servant, so if you manage to attack, you lose the top card off your deck. And then I will set one monster in defense mode, and call it a turn," he says.

Renee draws two, and one of them glows golden, and glances at her cards, then nods, she knew what she had to do, realizing that her deck is down to 13 cards. She looks behind her, and Guardian Aitos, who is standing behind her, gives her a nod. "All right, I activate the spell card Soul Release, and remove 4 monsters from my own graveyard..." She says, taking 4 cards out of her graveyard. "And now I summon Back-Up Guardna back in attack mode!" She says, and the purple demon appears again, then 4 cards are grabbed off of her deck by the monster register.

"You might as well give in, you only have 9 cards left in your deck, and nothing you have can stop me from taking them!" Lucient says.

"Hmm, well I activated Card of Sanctity!" She says, and draws 5 cards, while Lucient draws 6. "And now I activate Guardian Revelation, this flips all your monsters face-up when I have 4 Guardian Monsters removed from the game, and no effects are activated!"

A Morphing Jar is flipped up.

"Too bad, after that move, if I had attacked, you would have won, but no such luck. Now I activate Lightning Vortex!" She continues, discarding a card, and lightning rains down on Lucient's field, destroying Trap Sloozer and Morphing Jar. "And now, I play Shield and Sword, so my demon's attack is now 2200. And I activate the Card of Divinity known as D.D Guardian Return, by removing 4 equip cards in my graveyard, I can summon 4 Guardian Monsters from my remove from play slot, no matter what!" She says, taking out a Gravity Axe-Grarl, Butterfly Dagger-Elma, Rod of Silence-Kay'est, and Holy Sword-Aitos. "So lets welcome to the field first Guardian Grarl (2500/1200)..."

The muscular dinosaur man appears.

"Guardian Elma (1300/1200)..."

The female guardian carrying a dagger appears.

"Guardian Kay'est (1000/1800)..."

"And Guardian Aitos!" She finishes, and the woman wearing native american clothing appears.

"What? Oh no, that's enough to finish me off right now!" Lucient says in shock.

"You have comited many atrocaties for the sake of the Orichalcos, this court of Guardians finds the defendant, Lucient, guilty of all charges, Guardians, finish him!" Renee commands, and the 4 guardians charge, striking at Lucient with their respective attacks.

Lucient doesn't say a word, just colapses when the seal closes in on him.

Renee doesn't say anything, she just gathers her cards up, takes a room key from Marie, and heads into the hotel.

_This is for you dad, you may not have resisted the Orichalcos, but I sure will,_ she thinks to herself.

**00000**

_**Guardian Revelation**_

_**Spell Card**_

_**Image of Guardian Aitos casting a bright light. This card can only be activated when you have 4 monsters with "Guardian" in their name removed from the game. When this card is activated, all face down monsters are flipped face up, and no effects are activated.**_

_**D.D Guardian Return**_

_**Spell Card/Card of Divinity**_

_**Image of Guardian Aitos decending upon a barren wasteland, blessing a fallen soldier. When this card is activated, remove up to 5 equip cards in your graveyard from the game, and special summon monsters with "Guardian" in their name equal to the number of cards removed from the game, that are in the RFP slot. In the end phase after this card is activated, remove all monsters summoned by this effect from the game.**_

**00000**

_**Sorry it was so short and I took so long, but I tried.**_

_**Next, Marie steps up to the plate against a carachter from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or at least part of him. Can she win against the Kaiser's Dark Side? Find out in, "Darkest Before the Dawn."**_


	5. Darkest Before the Dawn

_Okay, here we go with chapter 5._

_Everyone already knows about Marie's opponent in this chapter, so I see no reason to explain it in this opening note._

_So, let us begin._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that I did not create myself._

**00000**

_"It's always darkest before the dawn._

_So if you're going to steal your neighbor's_

_Newspaper, that's the time to do it."_

_-Todd Tolansky (Red Witch's fanfiction,_

Misfit Wisdom.)

_**I still find it hard to believe that the Orichalcos is back, even after seeing two duelists using it, but there is no denying that it has lost none of its power over the last 30 years.**_

_**My mom never hesitated to tell me about what happened when she was seduced by the Orichalcos, I'm of course glad that she eventualy quit.**_

_**My mom wasn't the first member of my family to turn to the dark side, even temporarily. My Great-Grandparents where both Mutant Terrorists, I have members of my family that are far from good guys.**_

_**My grandmother, who was one of those that vanished in the Rapture, made her share of mistakes, but I know things from what my mom has told me, things that no one else should know...**_

_**Now, my opponent not only uses the Orichalcos, but he is also the dark side of one of the most famous duelists to ever come out of Duelist Academy.**_

_**Well, like Jaden Yuki said a lot, its time to get my Game on...**_

_**Before its permanently turned off.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**DARKEST BEFORE THE DAWN**

**0000000000**

**00000**

In her room in the Chicago Downtown Marriot, Marie is twisting and turning in her sleep, in the middle of a nightmare...

**00000**

_Marie's Dream..._

Marie is floating over a cityscape of New York City, the Statue of Liberty has colapsed, its great torch now pointing out of the ground, an eternal testiment to a fallen country.

Marie knew for a fact that this wasn't Modern Times, even in the heat of World War III, the Statue of Liberty had stood as a beacon of hope, and had never been destroyed.

But as she floated down to the city streets, she realized just where she was, or more important, when she was.

Plastered onto the side of the Empire State Building was a huge poster of a young woman with a similar hairstyle and coloring to Marie's, as well as an obvious family resemblence.

Marie recognized the woman from pictures, it was her own grandmother, Rogue.

This was an alternate timeline, a timeline where there was no Strongheim, no GC, nothing of the sorts, there was the Mutant Nation. In this timeline, Magneto had won, and Rogue had become his puppet, becoming the image of the Mutant Race, but Magneto controled in the Shadows.

Marie remembered that few people actualy knew about this, only Marie, her mother, the old friend of the family Jessica Roland (who is also the Grim Reaper), and regretfuly the current leader of the Acolytes, Caleb LeBeau, Marie's uncle.

Marie watches as a group of soldiers in black, armed to the teeth with more weapons than she could count marches down the street, bearing an image of a red and white flag, with a golden sickle and cross, surrounded by three stars. They marched through the streets with the percision of a trained army, prepared to fight whatever stood in their path, heading for their goal.

A motorcade is behind them, an SUV with the same flag emblazened on the doors, and they stop, blocks away from a skyscraper in the middle of the city.

Out from the SUV steps the imposing figure of a woman clothed all in black, with her long white hair tied back. Marie knew that this was Jessica Roland, better known in this time period as Ruin, the leader of the revolutionary movement.

From the other side, steps another woman, this one looking to be about 18, wearing the uniform of a soldier in the massive army, but with an aura of power radiating from her...

And also, a little streak of white hair poking out from underneath her hat...

_Mom..._ Marie thinks in realization.

Jess stands before the revolutionary army, taking a deep breath as she begins to give a speech. "My comrades in the Global Neo Socialst Party, we have gathered here today to finaly bring an end to what has been going on for the last 22 years," she says, the soldiers standing at attention, holding on to her every word. "We have worked hard to be standing here on this day, for we are not just a band of mutants and humans united, we are a realization of a dream, a dream that one day, all people of all races, of all religions, of all creeds will stand shoulder to shoulder in the name of brotherhood. I want you to take a good look at the person standing next to you, because someday you will tell your children and grandchildren that you fought for the future of this earth, side by side with such men and women. You will all have your own stories of what happened on this day, but the one thing that shall always ring true is that we where victorious on this day because of all of you. History shall remember us as the victors on this day, the victors against Fascism, the victors against hatred, but above all, the victors against the Mutant Nation!"

The small army lets out a cheer, as Jess motions to quiet them down.

"Now go, and let us bring this war to an end!" Jess shouts, and the army starts marching...

_End Dream..._

**00000**

Marie shoots awake, hearing the chorus of "American Pie" playing, and it takes her a moment to realize that her cell phone is ringing. She fumbles to take it out of her trench coat pocket, before opening it, and saying a groggy "hello."

"Marie Huebner, is it not?" A voice on the other line says, sounding somewhat familiar to Marie, but at the same time evil. "Yes, I've heard a lot about you, the National Champion of the United North American States, ranked third in the world behind Katie Motou and Ariel Kaiba, among other things."

"Its three o'clock in the morning, who are you and what do you want?" Marie asks.

"I am one who uses the same power your mother once wielded," the voice says. "Meet me in the indoor pool in 10 minutes, bring your duel disk, and come alone."

"Fine, fine," Marie says with a yawn, and hangs up.

She gets up out of bed, and grabs some clothes, and heads into the bathroom to change out of her nightgown.

**00000**

10 minutes later, Marie steps out into the indoor pool of the hotel. She had no idea exactly who she was going to face here, just that whoever it was would most likely be using the Orichalcos.

"All right, I know your in here, show yourself!" she shouts, getting closer to the pool.

On the other side of the room, a man steps from the shadows, cloaked completely in black, with long spiked blue hair, and stroking a slight goatee.

"Hey wait, your Zane Truesdale, the pro duelist!" Marie exclaims. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I'm not exactly Zane, Miss. Huebner, you might say that I am more of his dark side," Dark Zane says. "I was supressed years ago, then when my master gained power, he allowed me to permanently take control of Zane Truesdale's body, forever!"

Marie remembered hearing about this, Zane Truesdale, years ago, had become an evil version of himself. While it was true that he overcame this evil eventualy, it seemed that it was never truly destroyed.

"And let me guess, you are here under orders to duel me," Marie says, and activates her duel disk.

"Thats right," Dark Zane says, activating his duel disk. "Getting right to the point, I like that."

"LETS DUEL!" The two say in unison.

"Ladies first," Marie says, and draws. "And I start with one card face down, and summon my A Man with Wdjat (1600/1600), in attack mode!" She says, and a cloaked man with the eye of horus glowing on his forehead appears. "And its your move."

Dark Zane draws. "I start by summoning Bomber Dragon (1000/0), in attack mode!" He says, and a black dragon appears as he opens his field slot. "And now I activate, the Seal of Orichalcos!" he shouts, and the wicked seal falls down around them, branding itself onto Dark Zane's forehead.

_So, this is what it feels like to be in a seal duel..._ Marie thinks, her headache starting to grow again. _I wonder if this could mean that as the seal's power increases, my headaches will get worse and worse..._

"I'll place this card face down, and end my turn," Dark Zane finishes.

Marie draws, and glances at Dark Zane. "I activate the effect of my Man With Wjdat, so I can take a look at your face down card!" She says, and the image of a trap card with a cyborg on it appears. "Hmm, a Samsara Dogma trap card, not bad. I now activate the continuous spell card, Path of Illumination!"

_Path of Illumination? That must be one of those icon cards that Dartz warned me about, and I have nothing to counter it,_ Dark Zane thinks.

"Now Man With Wdjat, attack his Bomber Dragon, Millenium Magic attack!" Marie commands, and the sorceror blasts away at the dragon, then they both explode.

"When Bomber Dragon is attacked, both monsters are destroyed, and neither of us take damage," Dark Zane says.

"Fine with me, you activated the effect of my Path of Illumination card, so I can take one specific card out of my deck," Marie says, searching through her deck before choosing a card, and adding it to her hand. _I need to get 3 more cards, I can only hope that this will work,_ she thinks. "I'll set this monster in defense mode, and call it a turn."

Dark Zane draws. "I special summon my Cyber Dragon (2100/1600 + 500)!" He says, and a mechanical serpent dragon appears. "And now I activate Nobleman of Crossout, which will remove your face down monster from the game!" He continues, and a feminine knight appears, and slashes at the face down monster.

_That was my Sangan..._ Marie thinks, knowing that it was worthless at this point, but still she removed her deck, and took a card out. _Just two more..._

"Now Cyber Dragon attack her directly, Strident Blast!" Dark Zane commands, and the mechanical dragon blasts at Marie, and her life points fall to 5900. "Your move."

Marie draws. _I have a fire monster in my hand from the first card, and then I have a wind monster from the second card, so I'll have to bring number three with something different,_ Marie thinks. "I activate Monster Reborn, and revive A Man With Wdjat!" She says, and the spellcaster appears again. "And now, I activate Dark Hole!" She says, and a black hole appears above them, and sucks in both monsters. "Which activates my spell card again, letting me add another monster to my hand," She says, taking another card out of her deck. _Fire, just one more..._ she thinks, taking another card out of her hand. "I'll set this monster in defense mode, and end my turn."

Dark Zane draws, and shrugs. "I activate Pot of Greed," he says, and draws two cards. "I'll place this card face down, and set a monster in defense mode, then activate Future Fusion!" He says, and takes 3 cards out of his deck, and places them in his graveyard before taking another card out of his pocket. "And thats it for me."

Marie draws. _Since he already used one Cyber Dragon, and discarded 3 monsters, there is very few cards that he could summon. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, some of the Elemental Heroes, and... Oh no,_ she thinks, and glances over her cards. "I activate the spell card Tremendous Fire, I take 500 life points, and you take 1000 points," she says, and fire burns into her body, lowering her life points to 5400.

"Go trap card, Fusion Guard, so I discard one random fusion monster from my fusion deck, and negate the damage," Dark Zane counters, taking a card out of his fusion deck, and showing it as a Five Gods Dragon, discarding it to his graveyard.

"Okay, I activate Share the Pain, so I sacrifice my face down monster, and destroy yours in return!" She says, and a sword slashes at her facedown monster, then at Dark Zane's, and they both shatter, and a fourth card slips out of Marie's hand. "And I activate Emergency Provisions, and I will get rid of my Path of Illumination card!" She says, and a mouth devours the spell card, raising her life points to 6400.

"And what is the point of this?" Dark Zane asks.

"This card is based off of _Angels and Demons_ by Dan Brown," Marie says. "The Path of Illumination is the path they had to follow in order to find the Church of Illumination, with each death comes a new element, earth, wind, fire, and water. Then, when the Path is sent to the graveyard by my own card, I can remove it from the game, and special summon 4 monsters from each attribute to the field from my hand, the same 4 monsters I took out of my deck. So first, lets welcome to the field the monster of earth, _**Velociraptor, Terror of the Cretacious **_(2500/2200)!"

A dark skinned dinosaur with a curved claw on the foot appears.

"The monster of wind, _**Helmaroc King**_ (2600/2300)!"

A huge bird appears with a gust of wind, and a loud squack.

"The monster of fire, _**Volvagia, the Subterranian Lava Dragon**_ (2500/2100)!"

A huge serpentine red dragon appears, letting out huge bursts of fire.

"And finaly the monster of water, _**Angel, Shark Queen of the Abyss**_ (3400/3000)!"

A huge white glowing shark appears, diving into the water.

"But I can't attack yet, so I'll just set this card face down, and call it a turn," Marie says.

_Well, she's not bad, I'll give her that, 4 powerful monsters in one turn, but I have to win..._ Dark Zane thinks, glancing down at the white glow of Angel, who is currently circling around the pool. "I activate Mischief of Goddess Time, which goes automaticaly into my next turn, skipping yours. So now, I can summon this fusion monster, the all-powerful, Cyber Dark Dragon (1000/1000 + 500)!" He says, and a huge black mechanical dragon appears.

_Okay, that is not good..._ Marie thinks.

"So first, I equip the Five Gods Dragon from my graveyard to my Cyber Dark Dragon, raising its attack to 6500, then to 7100 from his other effect!" Dark Zane continues, and the huge dragon appears as the black dragon latches onto it. "And now I activate a Card of Damnation known as Orichalcos Thunder!" He shouts, and huge burst of energy strikes Marie's field, causing her monsters to shatter.

"Card of Damnation? What in the name of all that is holy is that?" Marie demands.

"The evil counterpart of Cards of Divinity, naturaly," Dark Zane says. "Not all Orichalcos duelists are given cards of Damnation, only special ones, and I happen to be among them. And now I can draw a card for every card destroyed by this effect," he says, and draws 4 cards. "Now Dark Cyber Dragon, attack her directly!"

"Go spell card, Scapegoat!" Marie counters, and 4 sheep tokens appear on her field, and a blue one takes the hit.

"Fine, your move," Dark Zane says, crossing his arms.

Marie draws, and glances at her card uneasily. _This card, its the riskiest card to use in my deck, and not to mention rather unorthodox, but if it works, I can win this duel in a matter of turns,_ she thinks. "I activate Heavy Storm, destroying your monster's equip!" She says, and the five headed dragon shatters.

"Fine, you lowered my dragon's attack a little, but not enough," Dark Zane says.

"True, but now I activate the spell card Vase of Unholy Blight!" She says, taking a card out of her deck, and putting it in her pocket, then drawing 3 cards. "And then I activate Different Dimension Burial, to return it to my graveyard," she continues, and places the card in her graveyard. "And I think I'll follow up with a Gracefull Charity," she continues, and draws 3, then discards two, and laughs. "Sorry Zane, but I activate, the Ultimate Unsealing Ritual Technique!"

"What? Thats impossible, you can't have that card! Only one duelist..." Dark Zane stutters.

"Has ever used it, I know..." Marie says. "Yeah, this card and the monster that it summons are even rarer than the Exodia pieces themselves. As to how I got this card, about 20 years ago my mother competed in a tournament hosted by my father's company, thats where they met actually, and in the tournament she dueled against Adrian Gecko, this was before the Icon monsters, so she was using her Dragon/Exodia deck. Naturaly, she won the duel and afterwords, Adrian gave her both of these cards, and she passed them on to me, but lets move on. I shuffle 3 Exodia pieces into my deck from my graveyard..." She says, and takes 3 cards out of her graveyard, and shuffles them into her deck. "And then discard two from my hand, and I can summon, _**Exodios the Ultimate Forbidden God **_(!"

A huge gold and orange monster resembling Exodia appears.

"First, Exodios gains attack equal to the number of Exodia pieces in my graveyard times 1000," Marie says, and Exodios' attack rises to 2000. "Now Exodios attack his Cyber Dark Dragon, Obliteration Magic!"

"Whats the point? Your monster is weaker..." Dark Zane says, then his eyes get wide. "His effect..."

"When Exodios attacks, I can discard an Exodia piece from my deck to the graveyard!" Marie says, taking a card out of her deck, and putting it in her graveyard, and Exodios' attack rises to 3000, then blasts through the dragon, lowering Dark Zane's life points to 7200. "Two cards face down, your move."

Dark Zane draws. "I activate Card of Sanctity!" He says, and they both draw until they have 6 cards. "Now, I activate Power Bond, and fuse together my two Cyber Dragons to summon my Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100 + 3300)!" He says, and a two headed mechanical dragon appears. "Now attack Exodios, Double Strident Blast!" He commands, and the mechanical dragon sends a burst of energy at Exodios.

"Go trap card, Dimensional Confinement, which will remove your monster from the game!" Marie counters, and the monster gets sucked into a portal. "Is that it?"

"One monster in defense mode, your move," Dark Zane finishes.

Marie draws. "Exodios, attack his face down monster!" Marie commands, and the dark god blasts through a Proto Cyber Dragon as Marie discards another card. "And thats it for me."

Dark Zane draws, and shakes his head. "I set this monster in defense mode, and its your move," he says.

Marie draws. "I activate Pot of Avarice, and shuffle five cards back into my deck, including the Exodia pieces I discarded for my ritual," Marie says, shuffling the cards into her deck, then drawing two. "Exodios, attack his face down monster!" She commands, and the dark god smashes through the face down monster, and another card is discarded, raising Exodios' attack points to 3000. "One card face down, your move."

Dark Zane draws, and sighs, knowing it was almost over. "All right, I'll admit that you are good, you've gotten past just about every good card I have, so I'm going to take a risk, and summon Cyber Vary (0/0+ 500) in defense mode!" He says, and a mechanical monster appears. "Your move."

Marie draws. "I activate, Exodios' Rage, this lets me discard an Exodia piece from my hand, and it qualifies as being sent to the graveyard by Exodios' effect," Marie says, discarding a card. "Now Exodios, attack his monster!" She commands and the dark god attacks the machine as Marie discards one card.

"By removing Vary from the game, I can end your battle phase!" Dark Zane says.

"Too bad, I still got Exodios' effect, which means I got to discard Exodia piece number 5..." Marie says, and a pentagram forms behind her. "Which means, I win!" She continues, and the huge form of Exodia the Forbidden One appears on the field. "Now Exodia, OBLITERATE!"

"No, I was close..." Dark Zane says as the huge blast wipes out his field as the seal closes in around him, and he colapses onto the concrete.

"What a shame, such a great duelist wasted..." Marie says, gathering up her cards before walking out of the pool, and taking the elevator back downstairs.

**00000**

_Five Gods Dragon was used by the Big 5 throughout the two virtual reality sagas._

_Any cards that aren't real where used by Dark Zane in Season 2 of GX._

_Exodios, Dimensional Confinement, and Ultimate Unsealing Ritual will be used by Adrian Gecko later in the series, Exodios is up for change when it will be made into a real card._

_Volvagia first appeared in "A Divided Heart."_

_Angel first appeared in "Dimension of Shadows" as "Megalodon, Shark Queen of the Abyss."_

**00000**

_**Path of Enlightenment**_

_**Continuous Spell**_

_**Image of 4 buildings with burning brands of "EARTH," "AIR," "FIRE," and "WATER" on each. When a monster is destroyed by a card effect by either player, add a earth monster, a wind monster, a fire monster, or a water monster to your hand, in this order. When the owner of this card destroys it by a spell or trap effect, special summon all monsters added to your hand by this effect. If this card isn't destroyed 2 turns after monsters of all 4 attributes are in your hand, destroy this card and all other cards on the field.**_

_**(This card was based off of **_**Angels and Demons**_** by Dan Brown, all credit goes to him.)**_

_**Velociraptor, Terror of the Cretacious**_

_**Earth**_

_**7**_

_**2500/2200**_

_**Dinosaur/Effect**_

_**This monster was created in honor of the book "Jurassic Park" by Michael Crichton. When this monster destroys a non dinosaur or reptile, it may attack again.**_

_**Helmaroc King**_

_**Wind**_

_**8**_

_**2600/2300**_

_**Winged-Beast/Effect**_

_**The loyal servant of the King of Evil, this feathered fiend has been known to terrorize heroes, and kidnap girls with pointed ears. When this monster is summoned, destroy all monsters on your side of the field other than this one, and special summon normal monsters with attack less than the attack of the strongest monster destroyed this way.**_

_**(This card was based off of "Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker" all creative credit goes to Nintendo.))**_

_**Exodios' Rage**_

_**Spell**_

_**Image of a huge burst of energy coming from Exodios. This card can only be activated when "Exodios the Ultimate Forbidden God" is on the field. Discard a card from your hand with "The Forbidden One" in its name, this card counts as being discarded from Exodios' effect.**_

_**Orichalcos Thunder**_

_**Spell Card/Card of Damnation**_

_**This card can only be activated as long as the "Seal of Orichalcos" is in play. When this card is played, destroy all face up monsters on the opponent's field, and draw one card for each monster destroyed.**_

**00000**

_**New Card Type: Card of Damnation**_

_Because of the release of the Cards of Divinity by the light, the forces of darkness have opted to unleash their own cards, the Cards of Damnation._

_These cards usualy have extremely broken effects, and are always tied in to the Orichalcos. No one is entirely sure if you can use them if you do not use the Orichalcos._

_These cards feed on the purest darkness, and must not be taken lightly._

**00000**

_**Well, thats it for another chapter.**_

_**Next chapter, its Darren's turn, and he's dueling against an opponent with a powerful, but dangerous, deck type. Can he win against the "Jewels of Nature?"**_


	6. Jewels of Nature

_Well, here we go, chapter 6._

_Oh, and if anyone reading wants, I am willing to let other authors use the cards I make, within limits._

_-You cannot use any cards I have made based off of Video Games, Movies, or Books, with the exception of any cards from the Gradius games, that I have made, until the end of this fanfiction, unless we agree to certain terms._

_-You cannot use any cards under the category of "Cards of Divinity" or "Cards of Damnation," at all, those cards are limited to this fanfiction only._

_I will also be occasionaly sending out created cards of mine for testing with other authors, before they are released in my own fanfictions, if you are unsure about a card, or want to test some cards for me, send me a message._

_Current sets up for testing: New Gradius-Based cards (B.E.S monsters, will be available to the public whenever I have another B.E.S duelist), and Metroid-based cards (still up in the air as to when these will be available)._

_Also, I would like to directly adress A Concerened Writer. I don't know who you are, or why you decided to come forward with this now, but I will try to adress your concerns soon enough. And for future reference, don't hide behind an annonymous review, if you have problems with my writing, I want to be able to discuss it with you, and maybe we can get better._

_On another note, I am now looking for a Beta Reader, I think its about time I finaly got one._

_Oh, and if anyone liked the carachters Lee Simmons or Darrius Steel from the first fanfiction in this series, they are now staring in their own fanfiction with a third carachter._

_Anyway, lets get on with this._

_Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, now leave me alone._

**00000**

_"Nature is often obscure or impenetrable,_

_But she is not, like man, deceitful."_

_-Carl Jung._

_**Well, its me, Darren, here and ready for a duel.**_

_**Well, after what Marie told us about what happened last night, we all realized that the Orichalcos had a considerable amount of power, even able to free a dark force from a distant memory.**_

_**However, this we never saw coming, my current opponent uses a deck strategy that he shouldn't be able to use, a strategy that only one duelist should be able to use.**_

_**But perhaps the Orichalcos has more power than we thought.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 6:**

**JEWELS OF NATURE**

**0000000000**

**00000**

"You're kidding right, Zane Truedale's dark side dueled you last night?" Ariel asks as they are eating breakfast.

"Regretfuly, yes," Marie says, brushing her long auburn hair back behind her ears. "If it wasn't for Exodios, I don't know if I would've won."

Darren yawns a little bit, as he picks up his napkin, but finding words written on it, he glances them over:

_"Mr. Masters,_

_If you want you and your friends to survive your trip to the city, meet me out in front of the Gem wing of the Field Museum half an hour after you recieve this note. Bring your deck, and prepare to duel for your life._

_Sincerely,_

_Soren."_

"Soren?" Renee asks. "That name sounds familiar, I just can't place it... Ah yes, Soren Macardie, I dueled him two years ago in the French Nationals, used a Dark Scorpion deck, I think..."

"Then why is he dueling me?" Darren asks.

"Well, he did use a Dark Scorpion deck, and most of the cards in your deck is Dark Scorpions," Katie says. "But, I doubt that he will use Dark Scorpions against you, it wouldn't work..."

"So, what kind of deck would he use now?" Wendy asks as the 6 go back to eating.

**00000**

30 minutes later, the 6 heroes walk into the Field Museum, paying for their entrance fee, and walking up the stairs towards the gem wing. Standing against the wall, shuffling through a deck, is a young man with short black hair, a scruffle of a beard, wearing a golden blazer, and a pair of blue jean shorts.

"So, you're here Renee, just like the master said," he says in a slight brittish accent. "As much as I would love to be the one to take your soul, I have another target, it would be fun to take your friends down one by one, and then when you are the only one left, I will take you down, and starting with you, Darren Masters!"

"Fine," Darren says, activating his duel disk.

"Time to lose," Soren says, activating his own duel disk.

"LETS DUEL!" The two say in unison.

"I'll go first," Soren says, and draws before Darren can protest. "And I start with the monster, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600 + 500)!" He says, and a black furred mammoth with long curved tusks appears, while trumpeting.

"A Crystal Beast? Thats impossible, only the family of Jesse Anderson can use those cards!" Ariel shouts at the sight of the monster.

"Yes, that is true, but the Orichalcos has gained a considerable amount of power, including the ability to copy such cards," Soren says. "We could copy Aster Phoenix's Destiny Heroes or Lee Simmon's Femme Fatales, or even the Gods and Sacred Beasts, if we wanted to!"

"The Orichalcos is more foolish than I thought," Renee says, shaking her head. "There are reasons that certain cards where never put into circulation, and making counterfit Crystal Beast monsters for evil purposes is about the same as preforming brain surgery on yourself."

"I don't get it, why is it dangerous to make copies of the Crystal Beasts?" Wendy asks, scratching her head.

"Because the Crystal Beasts, as well as the Destiny Heroes and the Femme Fatales aren't normal monsters," Ariel says. "They are powerful dangerous cards that cannot be used in the wrong hands. I don't know if the Orichalcos will even be able to take Soren's soul, the blatant misuse of the Crystal Beasts has now condemned him to death the minute his life points hit zero."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Katie asks.

Renee just shakes her head. _The Orichalcos is doing something else, something that only I can see, I can hear the spirits of the Crystal Beasts crying out for vengence, but something is holding them down,_ she thinks to herself. _While its true that the most well documented duelists who could see monster spirits are Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, and Jesse Anderson, my father could see them as well, even before those three hit the circuit. And now, I can as well, and I can feel the pain these spirits have to endure._

"You know, while this discussion about monster spirit rights is all very interesting, I need to continue now," Soren says, activating his field slot. "And I activate, The Seal of Orichalcos!" He shouts, and the wicked seal falls around them, branding itself onto his forehead, the mammoth trumptets, trying to fight the seal before it appears on his forehead, and his eyes glow red. "One card face down, your move."

Darren draws. _Okay, I have nothing that can take down that thing directly, so I need to play carefuly,_ he thinks. "I set this monster in defense mode, and place a card face down, your move," he says.

Soren draws, and glances at his card before grinning. "I summon, my Crystal Beast Amythest Cat (1200/400 + 500)!" He says, and and an elegant cat appears, bearing her fangs as the seal tries to grab hold of her, but she submits quickly. "And this kitty has claws, Amythest Cat, attack him directly!" Soren commands, and the cat jumps forward, slashing at Darren with her claws, and his life points fall to 7150

_Okay, that hurt... _Darren thinks, holding his ribs where he was slashed at. _So, this is what it feels like to duel against the Orichalcos..._

"Now Amber Mammoth, destroy his face down monster!" Soren commands, and the mammoth charges, smashing through a face down monster that is revealed to be a young boy in peasent's clothing.

"Thanks, that was my Scorpion Child, which lets me special summon a member of the Dark Scorpions from my hand to the field, so lets give a warm welcome to Xain the Demolisher (1550/1500)!" He says, and the grenade wielding member of the Dark Scorpions appears.

"Fine, thats it for me," Soren says.

Darren draws. "I set this monster in defense mode, and activate the trap card Strike Slash, which raises Xain's attack to 2250, and gives him a trample effect for this turn. Now Xain, destroy his Mammoth, Scorpion Explosion attack!" He commands, and the thief throws two grenades at the mamoth, and it explodes, lowering his life points to 7950. "One card face down, your move."

"Hold on, you activated the other effect of my Amber Mammoth!" Soren says, taking the card, and placing it in his spell and trap zones, and a stone appears on his field.

"This could be trouble," Katie says. "As long as the Crystal Beasts are on Soren's field, he has a serious advantage. Most cards in a Crystal Beast Deck have different combinations that use the Crystal Beasts, and sometimes they can be even more useful while they are in the spell and trap zones."

_Wendy..._ a disembodied voice says in Wendy's mind.

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong, Wendy?" Renee asks.

"Nothing..." Wendy says, noticing an asian exhibit not too far away. "I need to check something out," she says, and walks off.

"Umm, okay," Katie says.

Soren draws. "I summon my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000+500)!" He says, and a tiger with a horn on its head appears as the seal is branded into it. "Now Topaz Tiger, attack!" He commands, and the tiger's attack goes up to 2500 as it charges forward, slashing at the thief, which explodes.

"You activated the effect of Xain the Demolisher, he now destroys all monsters on your field, and you lose 100 life points for each!" Darren says, and two grenades explode, taking the Tiger and Cat with them, then a topaz and an amythest appear on the field. "And then I can activate my face down trap card, S-Renewed Strength, which lets me special summon a Dark Scorpion monster to the field, so lets welcome to the field Rose the Seductive (500/2000)!" he says, and the thief wearing a skimpy outfit, and carrying a sword encrested with a rose, who gives Soren a wink.

"Fine, one card face down, and its your move now," Soren says.

**00000**

Wendy walks into the asian exhibit, it was made up of artifacts from all different cultures. India, China, and Japan mostly.

Sitting there silently is an old Japanese man, with balding hair, and a fu-manchu mustache.

"Sensei," Wendy says, bowing deeply to the old man.

"Young Miss. Wheeler, I have come in light of recent events," the old man says in a sagely voice. "I was called here by the ancient spirits of the Samurai, you have been under my tutilege for several years now. I must admit, that I have things I have not told you, or my other students."

"What things, Sensei?" Wendy asks, taking a seat across from the old man.

"There are things, that in light of recent events, must be known, before it is my time to pass on," the old man says. "Not even your friends Renee and Marie knows the whole story of the Orichalcos. When I was in my younger years, I was challenged by a rival, a rogue samurai. He had some sort of power behind him, he had a necklace, with a stone called Orichalcum. The minute I accepted his challenge, a seal like the one that has appeared in several duels that you have competed in appeared around us. The fight was long, but when I had him to his knees, the seal took him, I never expected to see it again, then I was drawn here."

"Yeah, I guess these things just happen," Wendy says.

"Miss Wheeler, I cannot tell you much more now, but I want you to have these, these cards will complete your deck," the old man says, and removes some duel monsters cards from his satchel, and hands them to Wendy. "Adding these cards to those you already have in your deck will make it even stronger."

Wendy glances the cards over, and nods. "Thank you sensei," she says, putting the cards in a pouch.

"Now go, Miss. Wheeler, your friends need you," the old man says, and Wendy bows, heading back out of the room, she turns around briefly, and the old man is gone.

**00000**

Back at the duel, Darren draws a card. "I set one monster in defense mode, and call it a turn," he says.

Soren draws. "I summon my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200 + 500)!" He says, and a winged horse appears. "And this gives me his effect, letting me summon my Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle to the spell and trap zone," He says, and a ruby appears on the field. "And I get her effect, letting me summon her and all other Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap zone to the field, so welcome back Amber Mammoth (1700/1600 + 500), Amythest Cat (1200/400 + 500), Topaz Tiger (1600/1000 + 500), and of course my Ruby Carbuncle (300/300 + 500)!" He says, and the tiger, mammoth, and cat appears again, followed by a small purple creature with a red orb on her tail, they all are infused with the power of the Orichalcos.

Katie watches in relative silence, she didn't like this, the Crystal Beasts where honorable monsters, creatures of virtue, and they where being corrupted by the Orichalcos.

Corruption, the word had been bothering her for sometime now (and the fact that Darren seemed obsessed with beating Metroid Prime 3: Corruption didn't help, something about being stuck on the Thorn Jungle in Bryyo). She still remembered what happened back in the Duelist Dimension tournament, out of a last desperate act, Doppler had damaged her life points enough to turn a little bit of her demon. Even though she won, Doppler had succeeded in one thing, putting a small part of herself into Katie, and recently that part was starting to grow.

The Orichalcos was getting more powerful, more dangerous, she could feel it, quite literaly.

"Pegasus, destroy his Rose!" Soren commands, and the winged horse impales the female thief with his horn, and kicks her away, making her shatter. "Now Tiger, destroy his face down monster!" He continues, and the tiger slashes through a balding man carrying a staff.

"That was my Gravekeeper's Guard (1000/1900), so one monster on your field is returned to your hand..." Darren says, and the Pegasus vanishes.

"Ruby Carbunkle, attack him directly!" Soren commands, and the small animal pounces on Darren, and his life points fall to 6350. "Now Amythest Cat, its your turn!" He continues, and the cat slashes through Darren, lowering his life points to 4750. "And Amber Mammoth, attack now!" Soren finishes, and the mammoth tramples Darren, lowering his life points to 3050.

**00000**

Across the entrance hall and watching the duel proceed is Kennith, Kari, and Damien.

"This Darren kid ain't too bad," Kennith says. "I'll bet my monsters wouldn't mind sinking their fangs into his monsters, but Soren has the obvious advantage here."

"Kennith, you have your orders, you must duel Katie Motou, someone else will deal with Darren, if he even survives," Kari says, flipping her long blue hair back. "Besides, your not even the best out of the three of us, last time we dueled, your snakes barely lasted 4 turns against me."

"I was doing fine until you got out that..." Kennith starts.

"Shut up you two, before you ruin our deck strategies for the readers," Damien says in typical fourth wall breaking fashion.

"For who? What are you talking about Damien?" Kari asks.

"Don't mind him, he's always like this," Kennith says.

"Ookay," Kari says.

**00000**

"One card face down, and its your move," Soren finishes.

Darren draws. "I activate the spell card Reasoning, so declare a level!" Darren says.

"Fine, uhh, 4," Soren says.

Darren draws 3 cards, the third being a monster, and he smiles. "Sorry, but my monster is my level 7, Crescent Moon Queen (2600/1700)!" He says, and the ebony-skinned female warrior carrying two curved swords appears. "And one of the cards I had to discard was called Half-Done Genocide, so I can discard two monsters from my deck, and summon another one as long as it fits a requirement, like being part of the same tribe, so I discard my Gravekeeper's Curse and my Gravkeeper's Assailant to summon my Gravekeeper's Chief (1900/1500)!" He says, and a robed man in a goatee and carrying a cobra-tipped staff appears, then a man with dreadlocks appears, and sends a burst of magic at Soren, lowering his life points to 7450. "That was my Gravekeeper's Curse by the way, now I sacrifice my curse for this monster, Freed the Matchless General!" He continues, and a warrior with long blonde hair appears.

"Woah, that was a pretty good move," Renee comments.

"He's not out of the woods yet," Ariel comments, a little nervous at this point. She had managed to talk with Kisara a matter of moments before the dome closed all communications with the outside world.

Kisara had picked up the signals of duel disks that where of a certain, risk to all of them, namely duelists that had a personal vandetta against one or more members of the group.

Among them, she realized, was her own cousin, Wendy's twin sister Miranda, she was praying that it was a coincidence that the ninja duelist happened to be in the city at the exact same time, but she knew that it was impossible.

She could only imagine what her family was going through...

**00000**

Back in Japan, Seto and Serenity Kaiba had been awoken in the morning by a frantic call from Kisara. After her phone call with Ariel was cut off by the forming of the dome around Chicago, the news reports where all starting, the city of Chicago had been completely cut off from the rest of the world.

Within a matter of hours, the Kaiba Corperation had declared a State of Emergency, the third in its history, and thats since the mass dissapearances nearly 2 years before. The dissapearances where an obvious one, then there was the outbreak of World War III, which was escalated to the point that Kaiba Corp. sent their workers home, and all output from the company was ended, though the Kaiba family did send support to help those affected in the invasion of Japan.

Now things where on an even worse scale, because of the dome, the global satellites for KC where taken off line the minute Kaiba heard about the Orichalcos being involved, duel disks all over the world would not work until the satellites where brought back online. Regretfuly, the system was still showing dueling activity in the Chicago area.

"Is there any improvement at all?" Kaiba asks, rushing down the hallway to the main control room of Kaiba Corp., now situated somewhere in the Middle East, talking to Kisara, who is rushing to keep up.

"No sir," Kisara says. "All duel disks in the Chicago area are not responding to our satellites, including your daughter's."

"And Paul, has he been contacted?" Kaiba asks.

"Apparently he was lucky enough to be on a trip to New Babylon for meetings at the time," Kisara says, checking over her notes. "He wasn't happy though when we told him that Marie was missing from the Xavier Institute, and the Hydra Corperation is listing her as having traveled to Chicago, something about their wedding being next week."

Kaiba groans, the Hydra Corperation had been a major competitor of Kaiba Corp. dating back to Gozaburro's days. It was always strange to him that his son had fallen in love with the daughter of a competing family, not to mention the CEO of Hydra Corperation, but not even Seto Kaiba could regulate his son's love life, but Marie had to get out of Chicago, and survive the Orichalcos before a wedding could even begin.

"Oh, and Mr. Kaiba, there is a man in the confrence room that is wanting to see you, someone claiming to be from Paradias," Kisara says, and Kaiba stops in front of a door marked "confrence room."

_There has to be some mistake, Paradias was stopped 30 years ago, something's up..._ Kaiba thinks, and opens the door, sitting at the end of the table is the aqua-haired figure of Dartz. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here, Dartz!"

"Seto Kaiba, you certainly haven't changed much in the past 30 years, and here I was hoping that marrige would have changed you," Dartz says with a shake of his head.

"You failed to learn your lesson, Dartz," Kaiba says, grabbing Dartz by the collar of his suit. "You threaten my family, you threaten me!"

"You can kill me, Kaiba, but then you will never see your daughter, niece, or future daughter-in-law ever again, only I can destroy the dome you know, and not to mention your wife..." Dartz says, and Kaiba throws him back into his chair.

"Serenity, what have you done to her?" Kaiba demands, relunctantly sitting down.

"Nothing, yet," Dartz says. "Now Seto Kaiba, let us talk buisness."

**00000**

"Now Crescent Moon Queen, destroy his Ruby Carbunkle, Crescent Moon Slash!" Darren commands, and the female warrior charges forward towards the small creature, but suddenly Amber Mammoth charges into the path of the attack, and is destroyed instead, lowering Soren's life points to 7150.

"My Mammoth can take any attack waged against a Crystal Beast," Soren says, as a chunk of amber appears on his field.

"Fine, Crescent Moon Queen attack again and destroy that Carbunkle!" Darren says, and the dark warrior slashes through the monster, lowering Soren's life points again to 5350 as a ruby appears on Soren's field, and Crescent Moon Queen kneels in defense mode. "Now Freed, destroy his Amythest Cat, Sword of the Battle Scarred attack!" He continues, and the general slashes through the cat, and Soren's life points falls to 4850 as an amythest appears on Soren's field. "I'll place this card face down, and end my turn."

Soren draws. _Hmm, I have the right monsters in my hand to summon the Rainbow Dragon, but that card was too dangerous for Dartz to copy, so I have to settle for my other monsters,_ he thinks. "Topaz Tiger, destroy his Crescent Moon Queen!" He says, and the tiger pounces at the female warrior.

"Go trap, Negate Attack!" Darren counters, and a vortex nullifies the attack.

"Fine, I'll set one monster in defense mode, your move," Soren says, folding his arms.

Daren closes eyes, and draws as the card glows golden.

"Looks like Darren got a Card of Divinity..." Wendy says, walking back to the group

"I activate the Card of Divinity, Gravekeeper's Jeweled Scepter, and equip it to Gravekeeper's Chief!" He says, and a scepter appears in the chief's hands. "And his attack goes up to 2500, then Crescent Moon Queen goes to attack mode, now Gravekeeper's Chief, destroy his Topaz Tiger!" He commands, and the egyptian monster blasts through the tiger, lowering Soren's life points to 4750. "Now Freed, destroy his face down monster!" Darren continues, and the general slashes through the face down monster, which is revealed to be an old turtle.

_My Emerald Tortise..._ Soren thinks, then gulps, noticing the Crescent Moon Queen is drawing her swords.

"The Orichalcos' hold on the Crystal beasts is weakening," Renee says, shaking her head.

"Now Crescent Moon Queen, attack him directly!" Darren commands, and the female dark warrior slashes at Soren, lowering his life points to 2150. "Now hit him again, finish him off!" He continues, and the warrior slashes at Soren again, and his life points fall to 0.

What happens next is a suprise, the Seal of Orichalcos shatters around them. Renee is the only one who can see what happens next, the spirits of the 7 Crystal Beasts appear.

_"You and your master have comited too many atrocities using us, now it is time for you to feel the pain!"_ the Tiger says, and Renee just turns away as Soren is mauled.

"That was gross..." Renee mutters.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asks as they start walking down the stairs.

"Oh nothing," Renee says.

**00000**

"So Mr. Kaiba, do we have an agreement?" Dartz asks.

"I don't attempt to interfere with your opperation, and you guarantee that I will see my daughter again... But what guarantee do you have that you will keep your word?" Kaiba asks.

But there is no answer, Dartz is gone.

**00000**

_Crescent Moon Queen was created by Cyber Commander, all credit goes to him._

_Xain the Demolisher appeared in "Yu-Gi-Oh Generations: Dimension of Shadows."_

**00000**

_**Scorpion Child**_

_**Dark**_

_**2**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**300/500**_

_**This young child was rescued by the Dark Scorpions, and now is completely devoted to them, though he is not an official member of the gang. When this monster is destroyed, special summon one monster with "Dark Scorpion" in its name, or is named "Don Zaloog" or "Cliff the Trap Remover" to the field.**_

_**Half-Done Genocide**_

_**Spell card**_

_**Image of people running from a band of soldiers. When this card is sent to the graveyard, send two monsters from your deck to your graveyard that have at least one word in their name that is the same, and summon a monster that fits the same profile to the field as long as its attack is lower than 2000.**_

_**Gravekeepers Jeweled Scepter **_

_**Equip Spell Card / Card Of Divinity **_

_**This monster can only be equipped to a monster With "Gravekeeper's" In its name. Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 200 points for every monster with "Gravekeeper's" In its name. When this card is sent from your side of the field to the graveyard, Draw 2 cards from your deck. **_

_**(This card was sent to me by Dueler King, all credit goes to him.)**_

**00000**

_**Well, most duelists in the group have dueled against a member of the Orichalcos, the only one left is Ariel Kaiba.**_

_**Next chapter, its Ariel's turn as she faces a duelist who uses a deck similar to a duelist that her father faced. Can she win against the daughter of one of the original swordsmen? Find out in, "Soldiers of Truth."**_


	7. Soldiers of Truth

_Well, here we go, chapter 7, and things are just getting worse._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh._

**00000**

_"In the end, we will remember_

_Not the words of our enemies,_

_But the silence of our friends."_

_-Martin Luther King Jr._

_**I have been told things before about my father's past with the Orichalcos, not that he used it, but he did fight against an opponent using it with a tricky deck.**_

_**I also happen to remember my dad saying that there are sometimes things about my family's history that are better left unsaid, but now something in his past is coming to haunt me.**_

_**However, I cannot say I exactly disagree with this gal's reasoning for dueling me, my grandfather did wrong her father in ways that no one deserves to be hurt.**_

_**But its not exactly fair for her to take it out on me...**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 7:**

**SOLDIERS OF TRUTH**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Later around lunchtime, the friends are seated at a table, chatting away as they enjoy a meal of Chinese food. Ariel on the other hand is sitting off to the side, poking lightly at her chicken.

She was next, she could feel it, she was the only one of the 6 duelists that had yet to face the Orichalcos, and she had no doubt that her own challenge would be tough. Her deck had got her through the Duelist Dimension tournament, through trials and tribulations that few duelists would normaly face, and she was still standing here today.

Now, she could only hope that whatever fate sent her way, she could overcome it...

Suddenly, a hunting knife goes flying, and embeddes itself into the table right in front of Ariel, with the blade stabbed through a piece of paper. Ariel struggles for a second, then takes the knife out, unfolding the paper, which reads. _"Payback time, Kaiba!"_

And underneath it was a cartoonish picture of Ariel impaled on a giant stake.

"Didn't anyone ever you that impaling people on stakes went out of style in the 1400's?" Ariel calls out, shaking her head. "I know your here, so show yourself."

"Stubborn and impatient, I was hoping you would've gotten more qualaties from your mother than your father," a feminine voice from the crowd says, and the crowd parts, revealing a young woman, just two inches shorter than Ariel, with long red hair tied into a ponytail, and wearing a black coat, and a grey tank top and jeans.

"And you are?" Ariel demands, twirling her own red hair on her finger.

"What, you don't remember me?" The young woman says. "Lets see, company picnic, 9 years ago..."

"Oh yeah, I remember," Ariel says...

_Flashback..._

9 years before, a 8-year-old Ariel Kaiba is eating a hamburger with her mother nearby. It was one of the few Company Picnics that her dad actualy schedueled, and attended with his family.

Her mom is chatting away with another woman with short black hair and green eyes, sitting nearby is a girl about Ariel's age, with some freckles, and is poking at her food.

"Hey, I'm Ariel, whats your name?" the young Ariel asks.

"Amy," the other girl says. "My dad just got a job at Kaiba Corp, I don't know why I had to come to this crummy picnic anyway."

"Tell me about it, I only have to be here because my dad runs the company," young Ariel says. "I would rather be dueling anyway."

"You duel too?" Amy asks.

"Two-time Junior champion at Kaibaland," young Ariel says in a braggy tone.

"Hmm, not bad, maybe we can duel someday," Amy says.

"Yeah, like you could beat me, but you never know, it might be fun," Ariel says with a laugh.

_End Flashback..._

"Oh yeah, you're Amy, I never saw you after that day, how have you been?" Ariel asks.

"Terrible," Amy says. "My dad put his heart into working for your company in order to make up for what he did to your father, and its gotten our family nowhere!"

"Just exactly why did your father want vengence on mine in the first place?" Ariel asks.

"This is bad," Renee says, the other 5 duelists had been watching from their table. "My dad told me a little bit about Alister, if I'm right, and this is his daughter, Ariel will have her work cut out for her."

"As you are aware, Kaiba Corp. was not always a Gaming Compamy, years ago, Gozaburro Kaiba was a supplier of weapons for countries all over the world," Amy starts. "Once, an army invaded a small town, the reasons where selfish, just destruction for the sake of destruction. My father was living in that town with his brother, his brother was killed, and he knew that your grandfather was behind it all. And I'm here to finish what he started, to take down the Kaiba family once and for all!"

Ariel is silent for a minute, then as if remembering something, she removes something from her backpack. "Amy, you feel like my family doesn't care, but you're wrong," she says, and takes something out of her bag.

Its a small action figure, resembling something from a Japanese Anime, it is beaten and singed as if it had been through a war, which it had been.

"Dyna Dude, right?" Ariel asks, holding the old action figure out for Amy to see it. "A discontinued line, yes, if it was in better shape, worth maybe a few thousand dollars. My dad gave it to me, I don't know why, but I had it in my bag, this toy, it was important to your father, wasn't it?"

"How did you..." Amy demands.

"My father, despite what you might think, is an honorable man, he kept this action figure, he could've destroyed it at any time, but he kept it, to honor your father," Ariel says, tossing it to Amy. "Take it, you need it more than I do."

Amy pauses for a moment before putting it away. "That won't help a thing, you and I are still going to duel!" She says, and Ariel stands up.

"Fine, if thats the only way I can get through to you, then lets duel!" She says, activating her duel disk while Amy does the same.

"LETS DUEL!" The two say in unison.

"This should be interesting," Darren says with a yawn. "I mean, if Amy has a vendetta against Ariel's family, they will both have to step their game up."

_Ariel is going to have to be careful, as dillusional as Amy might be, her passion for revenge on what happened to her father is what powers her dueling, which means that she will be harder to beat than you would think,_ Katie thinks, and Yami nods.

"I'll go first," Ariel says, and draws. "I'll place this card face down, and summon my Luster Dragon (1900/1600), in attack mode!" She says, and the saphire dragon appears. "And thats it for me."

**00000**

From the floor above, Kennith and Damien are watching the duel begin (Kari was off on other buisness).

"I wonder if it was really that good of an idea for the boss to hire the children of two of the original Orichalcos swordsmen," Kennith says. "Their strategies are out of date in comparison to ours, and they aren't even that good of duelists!"

"They have their uses," Damien says, folding his arms. "Like testing our enemies for one."

"At least the boss learned his lesson this time when it came to hiring duelists for his swordsmen," Kennith says. "Those three just couldn't cut it, too honorable to be real henchmen material."

"Yeah, that I'll agree with," Damien says, and the two Swordsmen of the Orichalcos continue watching the duel.

Not knowing that someone else is watching them from a distance...

**00000**

Amy draws. "I'll place this card face down, and summon my Science Solder (800/800) in defense mode!" She says, and a mechanical soldier appears. "And thats it for me."

"Oh great, not that card, thats one of the guys that nearly cost me the duel against Dr. Finnigan," Wendy groans, remembering the Soldier Revolt combo that had been used against her in her last duel.

"Yeah, but Finnigan used a relativity deck," Renee says. "Soldier Revolt was just an extra combo, if Amy follows the deck strategy of her father, she most likely has a better chance of using it right."

Ariel draws. "I activate Pot of Greed," she says, and draws two cards. "And I summon, Don Zaloog in attack mode!" She says, and the eye-patched thief appears, brandishing two swords.

"The Dark Scorpions? Your a bigger hypocrite than I thought," Amy sneers. "The Dark Scorpions don't deserve to be in the deck of someone like you!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Ariel asks. "The Dark Scorpion gang in my deck isn't your average 5 cards, they're also Duel Monster Spirits, and I have earned their respect, something that a real hypocrite like yourself would never understand."

"What on earth is she talking about?" Katie questions.

_Monster Spirits... could it be? _Renee thinks, then looks harder at Ariel, who is now standing their flanked by 4 figures, 4 familiar figures.

Meanae the Thorn, Gorg the Strong, Cliff the Trap Remover, and Chick the Yellow, the other 4 members of the Dark Scorpions. Like Renee and others, Ariel Kaiba had spirit companions, the original members of the Dark Scorpions.

Ariel gives Renee a knowing smile, and continues with her turn. "I activate an equip card, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, raising Don Zaloog's attack points to 2200!" She says, and one of the thief's swords is replaced with a darker one. "Luster Dragon, destroy her Science Soldier, Saphire Blaze!" She commands, and the dragon incinerates the mechanical soldier in a burst of blue flame. "Now Don Zaloog, attack her directly, Sting of the Scorpions attack!" She commands, and the thief slashes at Amy, lowering her life points to 5800. "And Don, grab two cards from her deck," she says, and Don Zaloog snatches two cards off of Amy's deck, and shoves them into the graveyard before doing a back-flip, and landing gracefully on Ariel's side of the field. "Your move."

Amy draws, and grins. "I summon, my KC-1 Clayton (2000/1200)!" She says, and a tank rolls into view. "And I activate a trap card, go Tank Units of Historical War, so I get three tank tokens (800/1200)!" She says, and suddenly three more tanks appear, and the first tank's attack rises to 3500. "I'll also place this card facedown, and attack Don Zaloog with my Clayton!" She says, and the tank fires a missile, incinerating the thief king, and lowering Ariel's life points to 6700. "One card face down, and its your move."

Ariel draws. "I summon my Hysteric Fairy (1800/500), in attack mode!" She says, and a fairy with glasses, and carrying a book under her arm appears. "Now Luster Dragon, attack one of her Tank Tokens!" She commands, and the dragon sends a burst of fire at the token, only to be blocked by a barrier.

"Sorry, but I activated my trap card, Token Shielding, since I have one monster on the field that isn't a token monster, my Tank Tokens, and any other tokens I summon cannot be destroyed as a result of battle," Amy counters.

"Fine, I'll place this card face down, and end my turn," Ariel says. _If she tries to summon anymore tokens, she'll be in for a nasty suprise,_ she thinks to herself.

_"Hey Ariel, come on, let me get a crack at this gal for beating Don!"_ Meanae says from beside her.

"Meanae, I don't even have you in my hand right now..." Ariel points out.

Amy draws. "I activate, the Seal of Orichalcos!" She shouts, and the wicked seal descends around them, and KC-1 Clayton's attack rises to 4000, and each token's attack rise to 1300. "Now Clayton, destroy her Fairy!" She continues, and the tank fires another shot, destroying the fairy, and lowering Ariel's life points to 4500.

"Go trap card, Damage Condenser!" Ariel says, and discards a card from her hand. "And Now I can summon a monster from my deck, so lets welcome to the field, Meanae the Thorn (1000/1800)!" She says, and the whip-wielding member of the Dark Scorpions appears, looking angrily at Amy.

"Fine, whatever, its your move now," Amy says.

Ariel draws, and glances at Amy for a second. "Amy, your quest for vengence has one major problem to it, you are so blinded by your rage that you are unable to see the big picture, its time that I put you in your place. I activate Monster Reborn, and bring Back Don Zaloog!" She says, and the thief king appears.

"So? I already beat him, I'll just do it again," Amy says boredly.

"Well, then I'll have to take care of that, won't I? I activate a spell card, go Dark Scorpion Tragedy of Love!" She says.

"Whats it do? Other than sound like the title of a bad soap opera that is," Amy asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well who doesn't love a bad soap opera. Anyway, since I have Don Zaloog and Meanae the Thorn, by sacrificing Meanae, I can destroy every card on your side of the field!" She says, and Meanae cracks her whip, striking each card on Amy's field and they shatter, followed by Meane herself.

"All right, she got rid of those tanks!" Wendy says.

"Don't celebrate just yet, this duel is far from over," Renee says. "And she hasn't even used her best combo yet, Ariel might be in trouble."

"Now Don Zaloog, attack her directly!" Ariel commands, and the thief slashes at Amy, lowering her life points to 4400, and he grabs a card from her hand this time.

_Well, there goes using Royal Decree this duel,_ Amy thinks.

"One card face down, and its your move," Ariel finishes.

Amy draws. "I summon this monster, my Cyber Soldier of Dark World (1400/1200 + 500)!" She says, and a mechanical warrior appears. "Now, attack her Don Zaloog, Dark Cyber Blast!" She commands, and the warrior sends a dark blast of energy at the thief king.

"I activate the spell card, O-Opressed Rising, which lets me negate your attack and destroy your monster!" Ariel Counters, and the mechanical soldier shatters. "Of course, I have to skip my battle phase next turn."

"Then take your turn," Amy says.

Ariel draws. "I set this monster in defense mode, and switch Don Zaloog to defense mode to end my turn," she says.

Amy draws, and glances at the card. "One card face down, and I set this monster in defense mode, your move," she says.

Ariel draws. _I have to be careful, that monster might have high defense, and I have no monsters in my hand right now that can help,_ she thinks. "I'll just pass."

Amy draws, and laughs maniacaly as she looks at her card.

"Maniacal laugh is never a good sign..." Darren says.

"I flip summon my face down monster, go Kinetic Soldier 1350/1800 + 500)!" She says, and a cyborg warrior appears. "And I activate a spell card, go Junk Dealer!"

"Uhh, Junk Dealer? Thats one I'm not familiar with," Wendy says.

"It lets her summon two monsters from her graveyard and halfs their attack points," Katie explains.

"So lets welcome to the field, my Science Soldier (800/800 + 500 - 650) and Cyber Soldier of Dark World (1400/1200 + 500 - 950)!" Amy says, and the two mechanical soldiers appears, their attack lowering. "And now, I reveal my trap card, go Soldier Revolt!" She says, and a huge explosion destroys every card on Ariel's field. "And now, I activate this card, Sky Union!"

"Sky Union? That doesn't sound good..." Katie says.

"Its not," Renee says. "It summons her best monster, and I don't know how well Ariel can do against this one."

"What do you mean?" Darren asks.

"Seto Kaiba beat Alister all those years ago using the Fang of Critias," Renee says. "But the Legendary Dragons have yet to appear, if they will at all, but for now we can only hope that Ariel can do something."

"I sacrifice my 3 soldiers, to summon my all-powerful, _**Air Fortress Ziggurat**_ (2500/2500 + 500)!" She shouts, and the celing opens up, and something begins to decend onto the field. It is a huge mechanical fortress, with cannons sticking out of nearly every inch of it, and a large face attached to the front that resembles the face of a mech from Japanese anime. "But I can't attack yet, so I set one card face down, and its your turn, which forms a Toy Robot Token (0/0) to the field in defense mode!" She says, and what looks like a toy robot appears.

_Should I activate it now? No, I'll wait until she has more of them,_ Ariel thinks, and draws, then grins. "I summon, Spear Dragon (1900/0), in attack mode!" She says, and a long-nosed pteradactyl-like dragon appears. "And I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy your Token Barrier!" She says, and a wind blows away the barrier. "Now Spear Dragon, destroy her token, Cyclone Blast!" She commands, and the dragon sends a huge gust of wind at the token, who shatters, and Amy's life points fall to 2500. "And my dragon goes to defense mode," she says, and the dragon covers itself with its wings. "Your move."

Amy draws. "I activate the trap card Aerial Bombardment, but we'll get to that in a second, now Air Fortress Ziggurat, attack her Dragon, Aerial Bombardment attack!" She commands, and the fortress' cannons all aim for the dragon, and blast it to smithereens. "And now I can draw one card," Amy says, and draws. "Then I activate Toy Robot Box, by discarding one card, I can summon Three Toy Robot Tokens to the field!" She says, and 3 tokens appears in defense mode. "And thats it for me, giving me another token!" She says, and another token appears, but Ariel laughs.

"I activate a trap card, Token Feastevil, so your tokens are all destroyed, and you lose 300 life points for each!" She says, and strange monsters appears, gathering up the tokens, and Amy's life points fall to 1200.

"And now, its my turn," Ariel continues, and draws. "And I activate Graceful Charity!" She says, and draws 3 cards before discarding two. "And I activate Premature Burial, so lets welcome back this monster, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Ariel says, and the white dragon appears with a roar as her life points drop to 3700. "Two cards face down, your move."

Amy draws. "I activate Pot of Greed," she says, and draws 2 cards. "And I'll set two cards face down, and its your move," she says, and Ariel draws. "Go Ring of Destruction!" She says, and the grenades attach to Blue-Eyes and explode. "And Ring of Defense, so I take no damage!" She coninues, and Ariel's life points take a steep dive to 700.

"Fine, I activate my face down card, go Cost Down!" She says, discarding a card. "So lets welcome to the field my Airknight Parsanth!" She says, and a fairy centaur appears.

"Whats the point? Your monster can't destroy mine," Amy says.

"The point was so I can use this spell card, I activate Dragon's Mirror, and I remove from the game all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons, to summon this monster, my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" She says, and the huge three-headed dragon appears.

"Wait, how did you get three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in your graveyard?" Amy demands.

"Gracefull Charity and Cost Down, now lets finish this duel, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Air Fortress Ziggurat, Neutron Blast!" She commands, and the thre heads sends a huge burst of energy, and wipes out the machine, then the electricity cascades down, and strikes Amy, who screams as her life points fall to 0. "And thats game."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Amy says as the seal takes her away.

_Amy, I'm sorry, I will avenge you,_ Ariel thinks.

As the 6 duelists leave the building, Ariel and Marie look to the sky.

_The first quarter will be over in a few days, the wrath of the lamb is comming,_ they think to themselves.

**00000**

The rest of the day is uneventful, and our heroes head to bed after a few hours.

Katie puts her duel disk and Millenium Puzzle off to the side as she finishes changing into her pajamas, and drifts off to sleep.

Halfway into the night, her dreams start to turn weird.

**00000**

_KC-1 Clayton, Tank Units of Historical War, Sky Union, and Air Fortress Ziggurat where all used by Alister in the two-part episode "Flight of Fear."_

_Dark Scorpion Tragedy of Love was used by Don Zaloog against Chazz._

**00000**

_**Token Shielding**_

_**Continuous Trap**_

_**Image of Dark Magician Girl taking the attack for a Scapegoat. As long as this card is active, when you have at least one non token monster, your opponent cannot choose tokens as an attack target.**_

_**O-Opressed Rising**_

_**Quick-Play Spell**_

_**Image of the Dark Scorpions leading a group of peasants against an army with a giant flaming letter O in the sky. This card can only be activated when a monster with "Dark Scorpion" in its name, or is named "Don Zaloog" or "Cliff the Trap Remover" is attacked. Negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster, you must skip your next battle phase.**_

**00000**

_**Well, chapter seven is finaly done, so lets move on, shall we?**_

_**Next chapter, Katie is dueling again, this time against a character that first appeared last fanfiction. However, this character will not be using the Orichalcos, instead will be working to draw out an old ally of Katie's father? Can Katie win, and will the ally appear? Find out in, "To Duel Death."**_


	8. To Duel Death

_In Cyber Commander's fanfic, "Yu-Gi-Oh Junior: Legacy of the Duelist," Yugi Jr. had to duel the Grim Reaper in order to rescue Anastasia Pegasus' soul from consumption._

_Now, my own Grim Reaper character will be dueling my hero, the stakes might not be as high, but its still going to be intense._

_Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I wouldn't be writing this, you wouldn't be reading it, I would be making the show, and you would be watching what you see here, right after I take over 4 Kids._

**00000**

_"Whether you think that you can,_

_or that you can't, you are usualy right."_

_-Henry Ford_

_**When I was in the Duelist Dimension tournament, a lot of things stood out as weird or bizarre.**_

_**Next to the shadow game I had against Doppler, probably the weirdest was when I was brought to Hell by the legendary Grim Reaper, who turned out to be a woman named Jess.**_

_**Now she's come to me again, this time to test me to see if I'm ready to face the challenges before me.**_

_**And I hope that this duel will turn out well.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 8:**

**TO DUEL DEATH**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Katie blinks, she suddenly feels wide-awake as she looks around at her surroundings, a rock room with tapestries, and a throne at one end.

_I've been here before,_ she thinks, and looks around nervously.

The last time she had been in a room like this, she had been visited by Jess, AKA the Grim Reaper, who brought her to Hell in order to learn more about her destiny and Doppler.

Right on cue, there is a galloping of horses, and the familiar figure of the Grim Reaper, wearing a hood and carrying a scythe, riding on a black horse comes through a vortex.

She lowers her hood, and lets her long braided hair fall down.

"Greetings, Katie, its been awhile," Jess says, and dismounts her horse.

"It sure has, Jess," Katie says with a polite bow. "So, what do you want from me this time?"

"Lets just say that the higher powers have decreed that I test you," Jess says, and raises her arm, her scythe dissapears, and a silver and black duel disk appears on her arm, and spreads out into a scythe-like card tray, that sort of reminds Katie of the Orichalcos Duel Disks, only not as sinister. "And now, Katie, we must duel!"

"Fine," Katie says, and her Millennium Puzzle activates, and Yami takes over, and then she activates her own duel disk.

"LETS DUEL!" the two say in unison.

"I'll go first," Jess says, and draws. "I'll start by setting one monster in defense mode, and end my turn."

Katie draws. "I'll summon my Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000 + 300)!" she says, and a red armored warrior appears with a glowing circle on his shield. "I'll place one card face down, now Breaker attack her face down monster!"

The face down card is revealed to be a dragon with a mask.

"That was my Masked Dragon (1400/1100), and since you destroyed him, I can special summon another one from my deck," Jess says, and a second dragon appears in defense mode.

_Okay, if these opening moves are any clue, she probably uses a Dragon deck, which is the last thing I would've expected, but oh well,_ Katie thinks. "I'll end my turn."

Jess draws. _Hmm, my Dragon's Mirror spell card, I'll save this card for later,_ she thinks, and takes out another card. "Now, I'll activate my Pot of Greed Spell card," she says, and draws two cards. "Hey Katie, recognize this card?" She asks, and shows a card with an egg-like dragon.

"Yeah, that's a Ryu-Ran, not exactly the most useful card in the game," Katie says.

"True, but watch this, I activate Polymerization, and I'll fuse together my three Ryu-Ran's!" she says, and holds up 3 identical dragon. "To form this monster, a dragon that can only be formed through the fusion of three of the same dragons, other than Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the mighty, _**Ramoth, Queen of Dragons**_ (??/??)!"

A huge silver dragon with a huge wingspan appears.

"What is that?" Katie says in shock. "Her attack points are non-existent!"

"I was just getting to that," Jess says with a smile, and then the Queen's attack goes up to 3300, and her defense to 3900. "Okay, I fused together three Ryu-Ran's, each have the stats of 2200/2600. Half of 2200 is 1100, times three is 3300. Half of 2600 is 1300, times three is 3900, giving Ramoth a total stats of 3300/3900, which makes her the most powerful monster on the field!"

_Oh, I get it, its more like, Dragon fusion than actual dragon, which worries me, some of the best monsters in the game come from fusions,_ Katie thinks.

"I'll end my turn with one face down card, since I can't attack on the turn that my fusion monster was summoned," she says.

Katie draws. "I'm going to switch breaker to defense mode, and use his effect to get rid of your face down card!" she says, and a face down Burst Breath breaks into little tiny pieces. "And I'll end my turn by setting another monster in defense."

Katie draws. "I'm activating the effect of Ramoth, by removing 400 of her defense points, I can summon a dragon from my deck to the field!" She says, and takes a card out of her deck as Ramoth's defense falls to 3500. "And I pick, my Divine Dragon Ragnarok!" she says, and a spectral dragon appears. "Now, I'm going to activate my Fusion Sage spell card, in order to add my second Polymerization to my hand, and then I'm going to activate a spell card known as Magical Recycle."

"What's that do?" Katie asks.

"Magical Recycle allows me to once per turn add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand at the price of 500 life points, which I will pay now, to get back Pot of Greed," she says, her life points fall to 7500, and she activates the spell card, and draws two cards. "And while I'm at it, I'll fuse together the two monsters here, first my Divine Dragon Ragnarok and my Lord of Dragons, to summon the mighty King Dragun (2400/1200)!"

The two monsters fuse to form a huge spectral dragon.

"Now Rammoth, destroy her Breaker, Silver Lightning Attack!" Jess commands, and the dragon sends a blast of lightning at the magical warrior, destroying him. "Now King Dragun, attack her directly!" She continues, and the spectral dragon blasts Katie with fire, lowering her life points to 5600 before drawing two cards. "And I'll place this card face down, and call it a turn."

_Her dragons are a pain, but not even she can summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon by fusion, if she even has one,_ Katie thinks, shuddering at the thought, but she drew nonetheless. "I'll set one monster in defense mode, and place a card face down to call it a turn."

Jess draws a card. "I activate Magical Recycle again," she says, and takes a card back as her life points fall to 7000. "Now Rammoth, destroy her face down monster, Silver Lightning attack!" Jess commands, and the dragon blasts at the face down monster, but the attack is reversed, and all three dragons shatter. "What? How on Earth did you do that?"

"I activate my Radiant Mirror Force, which destroys all your monsters in attack mode," Katie explains.

"Fine, I'll set one monster in defense mode, and its your move," Jess says.

Katie draws. "I summon my Illusionary Gentleman (1500/1600)!" She says, and a robbed spellcaster appears. "Now, attack her face down monster!" She says, and the sorceror sends a burst of magic, which reveals a dragon with dark blue scales, which throws a bomb at the spellcaster, who shatters. "What?"

"That was my Exploder Dragon, when he is destroyed, he destroys the monster that destroyed him," Jess explains.

"Fine, I end my turn there," Katie says.

Jess draws. "I activate Spell Economics," she says, and a book appears in front of her. "And, I activate my Magical Recycle, which I don't have to pay for because of my Spell Economics," she says, and takes a spell card out of her graveyard. "And I activate this card, Ancient Rules, so I can special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)!"

A black dragon appears with a roar, snorting smoke from his snout as he looks at Katie hungrily.

"Now Red-Eyes, destroy her face down monster, Inferno Fire Blast!" Jess commands, and the dragon sends a burst of fire at the face down monster, which is incinerated, but not before being revealed as a young spellcaster carrying a staff.

"Thanks, that was my Apprentice Magician, so I can set another level 2 spellcaster onto the field," Katie says, and takes a card out of her deck and sets it face down.

"Fine, its your move," Jess says.

_My face down monster will buy me some time, but I'll need a miracle to win this right now,_ Katie thinks to herself, and draws a card slowly.

**00000**

Back in reality, Ariel is still awake, and is soaking herself in a relaxing bubble bath. As she ducks her head under to wash the shampoo from her hair, she pauses suddenly, getting a strange feeling she gets up, and pulls on a robe.

_Something's going on, I can't tell what, it doesn't seem sinister, it seems almost like someone is helping us,_ she thinks to herself, and enters the bedroom, and looks out the window at the dome above them. _Whoever you are, please, get through._

**00000**

Katie draws, glancing at the card, she grins. "Hey Jess a question, just how does Ancient Rules work?"

"It lets the user summon a level 5 or higher normal monster without a tribute," Jess says, a little worried now.

"All right, I activate Double Spell, so I'll discard a spell card from my hand like my Magical Blast," she says, discarding a card from her hand. "And I can duplicate your card's effect to summon my Dark Magician (2500/2100)!"

The purple robed sorceror appears, twirling his staff.

"And then, I activate my Card of Sanctity!" She continues, and draws 6 cards while Jess draws 3. "And I flip summon my face down monster, the Old Vindictive Magician, which destroys your dragon!"

A wizzened old sorceror appears, then blasts the dragon, who shatters.

_No, that was my only defense,_ Jess thinks.

"And I sacrifice my Old Vindictive Magician, to bring out my favorite monster, the Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)!" Katie says, and the buxom blonde sorceress appears in a fury of hearts, and gives Jess a wink, causing her to blush a little.

"Its been awhile hasn't it, Mana?" Jess asks, getting a nod from the DMG. "Sorry we couldn't meet again under better circimstances."

"Okay, now I'm lost, whats going on?" Katie asks.

"Oh, its a long story, but I've met with the Dark Magician Girl a couple of times in the Duel Monsters world," Jess says, getting a nod from Dark Magician Girl.

"Okay, now Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, attack her directly!" Katie commands, and the two spellcasters blast Jess, lowering her life points to 2500. "Your move, Jess."

Jess draws, and grins. "Well, enough playing around, its time to take you down," she says.

_She's been stringing me along this whole time, whatever she has in her hand must be good,_ Katie thinks.

"First, I'll place one card face down, then I activate Dragon's Mirror, so I can remove from the game my three Ryu Rans, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Divine Dragon Ragnarok from the game, to summon this monster, my _**MYTHIC DRAGON**_ (5000/5000)!" She says, and the 5 dragons are sucked into a portal from which emerges a large five headed dragon with a huge roar.

_Holy crap, that thing? I don't know if I can beat it now, its too strong,_ Katie thinks.

_"Katie, don't give up hope, we've beaten it before, and we can do it again,"_ Yami says to her.

"Now Mythic Dragon, destroy her Dark Magician Girl, Pentacle Holocaust!" Jess commands, and the dragon's five heads blast the female spellcaster who screams as she shatters, and Katie's life points fall to 2600. "Your move, Katie."

Katie nervously draws. "I activate Polymerization, and I fuse together my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader to summon my Dark Paladin (2900/2400 - 6400/2400)!" She says, and a tall spellcaster carrying a large weapon that appears to be a sword mixed with a staff. "And I equip him with Scroll of Bewitchment, which turns him into a Light monster, now I'll attack your dragon with my Dark Blade, Dragon Slaying Spell!"

The Dark Paladin charges at Mythic Dragon, but suddenly dark electricity surrounds the dragon, who falls down onto the ground, his attack lowering back to 2900 as chains attach to him.

"What just happened?" Katie demands.

"I activated my trap card, Altar of the Bound Dragon, since I have a level 10 or higher fusion dragon monster, I can stop your monster from attacking, and negate any bonuses it gets," Jess explains. "And in addition, on your turn, you lose life points equal to half of your monster's attack points."

"Grr, fine, your move," Katie says.

Jess draws. "I'll just pass this turn," she says.

Katie glances at her deck. _Its hopeless, there isn't a card in my deck that can stand up to that thing now, but I have to try,_ she thinks, and starts to draw, only to be eveloped in a burst of light.

**00000**

When the light fades away, Katie finds herself in what appears to be a gigantic cave with bones littering the floor.

"What is this place?" She wonders out loud.

"This is sacred ground," a voice from behind her says, and she turns to see Dark Magician Girl waiting for her. "I was asked to bring you to somone who is going to help."

"Okay," Katie says, and the DMG leads her through the cave and into a room. Standing in the middle of the room is a tall figure of a man wearing light blue armor.

"Lord Timeaus, I have brought her like you requested," Dark Magician Girl says.

"Thank you," the man says, and turns to Katie. "I am Timeaus, one of the three legendary knights that opposes the Orichalcos. Jessica asked that we take this oppertunity to allow me to come to you even though she doesn't work for the Orichalcos."

"Okay," Katie says.

"If you accept my help, you will have a wealthy ally against the Orichalcos," Timeaus says. "But its all up to you."

"Okay, I'll accept," Katie says.

"Then kneel before me, Katie Motou," Timeaus says, and Katie kneels down before the knight, who draws his sword, and touches her shoulder with the blade of his sword. "And I now bestow upon you the power and responsibility that comes with being the chosen of Timeaus."

The light envelops Katie again.

**00000**

Back in the pocket dimension, Katie draws her card, and grins as her life points fall to 1250. "I activate this card, _**THE EYE OF TIMEAUS**_!" She says, and a huge blue scaled dragon appears behind her.

_Perfect, I knew she could do it,_ Jess thinks.

"And now, I fuse Timeaus together with my Dark Paladin to summon the mighty Life Magic Dragon (3400/2700)!" Katie says, and the two monsters get sucked into a vortex. Then from the vortex emerges a huge golden dragon with light blue streaks running down its body, and roars at the Mythic Dragon. "And when he is summoned, he gains the attack of one dragon thats on the field for one turn, like your Mythic Dragon!"

Jess gasps as the dragon's attack rises to 8400.

"Now Life Magic Dragon, destroy her Mythic Dragon!" Katie commands, and the dragon sends a burst of lightning at the Mythic Dragon, who roars as it shatters and Jess' life points fall to 0.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Jess says. "It was a pleasure dueling you, Katie."

"Likewise," Katie says, and her eyes close as she falls asleep.

**00000**

The next morning, Katie wakes up with a yawn, and takes a look at her cards, drawing the first card she sees that it is the Eye of Timeaus. _I guess it wasn't a dream, now with this, I will be able to fight against the Orichalcos even better,_ she thinks.

High above the dome, the sun still shines.

**00000**

_**Rammoth, Queen of Dragons**_

_**Light**_

_**10**_

_**??/??**_

_**Dragon/Fusion/Effect**_

_**This mighty dragon was once a queen among dragons. This monster can only be summoned by fusing together any three dragons. This monster's attack and defense is equal to half of the attack and defense of the fused dragons added together. You can subtract 400 defense points from this monster to summon a level 4 or lower dragon from your deck.**_

_**Magic Recycle**_

_**Continuous Spell**_

_**Image of a card being drawn out of the graveyard. Once per turn, pay 500 life points to activate a spell card in your graveyard.**_

_**Altar of the Bound Dragon**_

_**Continuous Trap**_

_**Image of a woman bound to an altar as a huge dragon looms over her. You can only play this card when you have a level 10 or higher dragon type monster on the field. Select a monster on your opponent's field, that monster cannot attack, and its attack returns to its original attack as long as this card is on the field. Your opponent loses life points equal to half of the attack of the selected monster on each of their standby phases. If you do not have a level 10 or higher dragon on the field, this card is destroyed.**_

_**The Eye of Timaeus**_

_**Special**_

_**This card can fuse with any monster card to form a monster of incredible power.**_

_**Life Magic Dragon**_

_**Light**_

_**9**_

_**3400/2700**_

_**Dragon/Effect**_

_**This monster can only be summoned by playing "The Eye of Timaeus" in combination with "Dark Paladin." When this monster is summoned, pick a dragon on your opponent's side of the field, this monster gains the original attack of that selected dragon for one turn.**_

**00000**

_**Again, sorry about the wait.**_

_**Next chapter, Wendy is up again, this time against a duelist who is also a Chess player. Can she win before Checkmate? Find out in, "Cross Capture."**_


End file.
